


The House of the Dragon

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Tommen, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Aunt/Nephew Incest, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Jon Snow, BAMF Visenya Targaryen, Blood, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Cersei Lannister Is Not a Mad Queen, Conspiracy, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Direwolf | Direwolves - Freeform, Dragon dreams, Dragonlord Jon Snow, Dragons, Dragonstone, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen Never Married, F/F, F/M, Fire, Flashbacks, Half-Sibling Incest, High Valyrian (ASoIaF), House Lannister, House Stark, House Targaryen, Illegitimacy, Jealousy, Jon Snow Doesn't Join the Night's Watch, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, Jon has dragons, Jon is Father of Dragons, King Rhaegar Targaryen, Magic, Multi, Older Tommen, Out of Character, Politics, Polygamy, Pro-Targaryen, Prophecy, Prophetic Visions, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Rhaegar Targaryen is not an asshole, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Scheming, Shaena Targaryen Lives, Sibling Incest, Starks are Wargs, Step-parents, Strong Female Characters, Swordfighting, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, Targaryen Incest, Targs are fireproof, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, The Pack Stays Strong, Threesome - F/F/M, Tywin Lannister's A+ Parenting, Valonqar Prophecy, Valyrian Steel Daggers, Valyrian Steel Swords, Visions in dreams, Warg Jon Snow, Warging, Wargs (ASoIaF), Worldbuilding, also sad and later full of regrets, he's just a bit naive and ignorant, mostly House Targaryen-centric, the dragon has three heads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shaena Targaryen, second child of Aerys and Rhaella survived. Rhaegar rebelled against his father and was crowned King and per Targaryen tradition, he was to marry Shaena. However, that didn’t stop him from pursuing dreams and prophecies.Three young Targaryens struggle to survive their family’s hate and negligence, while manovering court and love life. And on the top of it, magic stirs and bedtime stories come to life. Will House Targaryen survive? Or will they be crushed, once and for all?
Relationships: Alys Karstark/Original Male Character(s), Arianne Martell/Original Male Character(s), Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister & Jon Snow, Cersei Lannister & Lyanna Stark, Cersei Lannister & Visenya Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen, Jaime Lannister & Jon Snow, Jaime Lannister & Visenya Targaryen, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen & Visenya Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen, Jon Snow/Visenya Targaryen, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Rhaegar Targaryen/Shaena Targaryen, Shaena Targaryen/Gerold Dayne, Shireen Baratheon/Original Male Character(s), Tommen Baratheon/Original Female Character(s), Tyrion Lannister & Jon Snow, Tyrion Lannister & Visenya Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister/Alysanne Lefford, Viserys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, past Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, past Cersei Lannister/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, past Cersei Lannister/Rhaegar Targaryen, past Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen - Relationship, past Petyr Baelish/Catelyn Tully Stark
Comments: 94
Kudos: 147





	1. COVER

**Author's Note:**

> New story and this time, I´m trying my hand at a GoT fanfic, since I love it too. I had fun reading the books and I loved the series up till... season 6. I don´t think I have to explain why season 6, to anyone who knows it. This had come from an idea, that "what if Cersei wasn´t a madwoman and Rhaegar had won?" Uh... no flames please, tough constructive criticism is welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original image found on web, it doesn´t belong to me.   
> I just edited it a bit and added the title. :3


	2. Appendix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continously updated, as story goes, until all the great Houses are present. (Note, that only the main line/changes will be shown. Characters not mentioned, means that they´re not that important, or that there is no change.)

**HOUSE TARGARYEN** _("Fire and Blood")_

**From 283 AC, after the Rebellion:**

KING RHAEGAR I TARGARYEN, firstborn of Aerys II and his sister-wife, Rhaella **(born in 259 AC)** (silver hair & violet eyes)

\- his eldest sister and wife, QUEEN SHAENA **(born in 267 AC)** (silver hair & lavender eyes)

their children:

\- CROWN PRINCE DAEMION, heir of the Iron Throne, called "the Red Dragon" betrothed to Princess Ariane Martell **(born in 281 AC)** (silver hair & purple eyes)

\- PRINCESS SHIERA, betrothed to Lord Joffrey Lannister **(born in 282 AC)** (silver hair & lavender eyes)

\- PRINCE MAEKAR, **(born in 285 AC)** (silver hair & purple eyes)

\- his younger brother, PRINCE VISERYS, second son of Aerys and Rhaella, betrothed to Lady Margery Tyrell **(born in 276 AC)** (silver hair & violet eyes)

\- his younger sister, PRINCESS DAENERYS, called "Daenerys Stormborn", (nicknamed "Dany") second daughter of Aerys and Rhaella **(born in 284 AC)** (silver hair & lavender eyes)

\- his mother, QUEEN DOWAGER RHAELLA, **(born in 246 AC)** (silver hair & lavender eyes)

\- his bastard son, PRINCE JAEHAERYS BLACKFYRE (nicknamed "Jae" or "Jon") **(born in 283 AC)** born from his affair with Lady Lyanna Stark of Winterfell, known as "the Black Dragon" (dark brown/silver hair & dark violet eyes)

\- his bastard daughter, PRINCESS VISENYA BLACKFYRE (nicknamed "Nya") **(born in 283 AC)** born from his affair with Lady Cersei Lannister of Casterly Rock, called "the Golden Dragon" (silver-gold hair & dark green eyes)

* * *

**TARGARYEN KINGSGUARD:**

\- Ser GEROLD HIGHTOWER, „The White Bull“, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard

\- Ser ARTHUR DAYNE, „The Sword of the Morning“

\- Ser OSWELL WHENT, „The Black Bat“

\- Ser JONOTHOR DARRY, „The Ploughman“

\- Ser BARRISTAN SELMY, „The Bold“

\- Ser JAIME LANNISTER, „The Kingslayer“

\- Ser ARYS OAKHEART, replacing Prince Lewyn Martell

**SMALL COUNCIL:**

\- Lord JON CONNINGTON, Hand of the King

\- Maester MARWYN, Grand Maester

\- Ser GEROLD HIGHTOWER, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard

\- Lord MACE TYRELL, Mater of Coin

\- Lord MONFORD VELARYON, Mater of Ships

\- Prince OBREYN MARTELL, Master of Law

\- VARYS, Master of Whispers

* * *

 **HOUSE STARK** _("Winter Is Coming")_

EDDARD STARK, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, (dark brown hair & grey eyes)

-his wife, LADY ASHARA, of House Dayne, (black hair & purple eyes)

-their children:

\- RODRICK, the heir to Winterfell, betrothed to Lady Alys Karstark **(born in 283 AC)** (dark brown hair & purple eyes)

\- CLARISSE, called „Clare“, the eldest daughter, betrothed to Lord Tommen Lannister **(born in 285 AC)** (black hair & purple eyes)

\- ARYA, the younger daughter, **(born in 291)** (dark brown hair & grey eyes)

\- TORRHEN, betrothed to Lady Shireen Baratheon **(born in 294)** (black hair & grey eyes)

\- VORIAN, a baby, **(born in 298)** (dark brown hair & purple eyes)

\- his siblings:

\- {BRANDON}, his elder brother, murdered by the command of Aerys II Targaryen, (dark brown hair & gray eyes)

\- his bastard daughter by Lady Catelyn Tully, SANSA SNOW **(born in 282 AC)** (red hair & mismatched eyes)

-{LYANNA}, his younger sister, died in the mountains of Dorne, in childbed (dark brown hair & grey eyes)

\- her bastard son JAEHAERYS BLACKFYRE, fathered by Rhaegar I Targaryen

—BENJEN, his younger brother, (dark brown hair & blue eyes)

* * *

 **HOUSE LANNISTER** _(“Hear Me Roar”)_

TYWIN LANNISTER, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, Shield of Lannisport, _(golden blonde hair & pale green eyes)_

-his wife, {LADY JOANNA}, a cousin, died in childbed, _( golden blonde hair & emerald green eyes)_

\- their children:

\- SER JAIME, called the Kingslayer, part of the Targaryen Kingsguard, a twin to Cersei _(golden blonde hair & pale green eyes)_

\- LADY CERSEI, unwed, paramour of King Rhaegar, a twin to Jaime, _(golden blonde hair & emerald green eyes)_

\- her bastard daughter, VISENYA BLACKFYRE

\- TYRION, called the Imp, a dwarf and Heir of Casterly Rock _(pale blonde/black hair & mismatched eyes)_

his wife, LADY ALYSANNE of House Lefford _(golden brown hair & dark green eyes)_

\- their children:

\- TOMMEN, the eldest, betrothed to Lady Clarisse Stark **(born in 283 AC)** _(golden brown hair cat-green eyes)_

\- MYRCELLA, their daughter **(born in 285 AC)** _(golden blonde hair & emerald green eyes)_

\- his siblings:

\- SER KEVAN, his eldest brother,

\- his wife, DORNA, of House Swyft,

\- their twin sons, LANCEL and JOFFREY, betrothed to Princess Shiera **(born in 282 AC)**

\- their third son, WILLEM **(born in 286)**

\- their infant daughter, JANEI, **(born 297 AC)**

\- GENNA, his sister, wed to Ser Emmon Frey,

\- their son, SER CLEOS FREY,

\- their son, TION FREY, a squire,

\- {SER TYGETT}, his second brother, died of a pox,

\- his widow, DARLESSA, of House Marbrand,

\- their son, TYREK, squire to the king,

\- GERION, his youngest brother, previously lost at sea, arrived recently

\- his bastard daughter, JOY HILL, a girl of ten,

\- their cousin, SER STAFFORD LANNISTER, brother to the late Lady Joanna,

\- his daughters, CERENNA and MYRIELLE,

\- his son, SER DAVEN LANNISTER


	3. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several notes for this AU:  
> \- since Shaena is alive, Rhaegar never marries Elia Martell  
> \- Joanna Lannister survived the birth of Tyrion, so Cersei does not hate him. However, Tyrion is still a dwarf, so Tywin does not like him all that much. Joanna died a few years after Tyrion was born, of an illness  
> \- Cersei had not turned bitter and scheming. One, her mother had lived for a while and taught her to cherish and love people, even Tyrion. Two, she taught Cersei even in a world governed by men, a strong-willed woman may be able to shape her future, tough Tywin tries to hold Cersei back  
> \- Lyanna and Cersei met at the Turney of Harrenhall and became friends, as both of them were strong-willed and "wilder", than their family members  
> \- Rhaegar fell in love with both of them and Lyanna and Cersei didn´t mind "sharing"

_**301 AC** _

_COLD AND WHITE. Everything around her was cold and white. She looked down and found herself still dressed in her nightgown, the fine silken fabric providing no protection against the biting cold. Her bare feet were sunken into the snow, nearly reaching her knees. She looked around, brushing her pale, silvery-gold hair from her eyes. She saw the city- King’s Landing was abandoned and in ruins, tiny whips of smoke rising into the air. The pale red stones of the Red Keep were cracked, covered either in blackened burns or a thin sheet of ice. The closer she looked, the more red she noticed. A few feet away from her, countless people lay blooded and unmoving, weapons scattered around them._

_There was laughter coming from the other side. She averted her gaze from the dead citizens and soldiers only to find herself facing an army surrounded in cold shadows. The soldiers didn’t exactly have faces, they were just blackened skeletons, with cold, dead eyes. In the front, there were several white, formless shadows, riding atop skeleton horses._

_They were terrifying. Her eyes met the gaze of a white shadow- it was cold, pale-blue in colour. Their very gaze threatened to freeze her. One shadow moved finally, dismounting from the dead-yet-still-alive horse and it moved towards her. It left no sound, cast no shadow..._

_... suddenly, it was in front of her, laughing quietly- the sound, like the cracking of ice- and it reached out. She had no weapon to defend herself and the great snow made it near impossible to run. She stumbled back, but the shadow’s hand still grasped her._

_It was so cold, that it burned, her skin turning black upon contact. As the intensity of the pain finally reached her mind, along with the fact, that she would die, she screamed._

Visenya bolted upright in bed, her long hair sticking to her back, sweat running down her face. She looked around. She was back in her room, in the Maidenvault, the snow gone, the sun shining, birds chippring merrily. She breathed a sigh of relief.

She slipped out of her bed, just as her handmaiden, Calla came in. The shy girl’s gaze fell on her and she curtsied. „My Lady. Your Lady Mother wishes to break her fast with you in an hour.“

She nodded. „Very well. Help me get ready, please.“

An hour later, she was ready. She had a mostly plain red dress, adorned with black and gold embrodiery. It was one of her favourites, since it let her move more freely, than other gowns and the colours were of both of her Houses.

 _Targaryen and Lannister._ Tough she knew well, she was never to carry either of those names- after all, bastards had no claim to anything, that their trueborn siblings or cousins could and in time, would inherit. She knew very well, that the only reason she and her mother could stay here and live somewhat comfortably, because her father feared the retribution of the Westerlands. She was surprised, that there hadn’t been yet another war, straight after she and her brother were born.

She walked out of her room and hurried towards her mother’s chambers. She was glad, that their rooms were here and not in the main part of the Red Keep. She never liked running into Daemion or Shiera. They kept reminding her, that she wasn’t a Targaryen, not trully. Her uncle Viserys often did the same, but the worst was the Queen. (No, she would never call that woman her aunt. For all she cared Shaena Targaryen could choke on her food and die. At least then, she would feel less unwelcome in her own home.)

Her only allies were her aunt Daenerys, who was more like a sister, since she was a year younger, than her. Oh and of course, her other half-brother, who much like herself, was looked down on. They may have different mothers and looks, but deep down, they were blood of the dragon. Jaehaerys had always been her brother- more, than Daemion or Maekar could ever be. Tough Maekar wasn’t as rude and pompous, as Daemion was. Out of her trueborn siblings, Maekar was the one, with whom she liked spending time with, even if the Queen disapproved of it.

Thinking of her brothers always left a bittersweet taste in her mouth. Especially since her only true ally in this viper’s nest, Jaehaerys, had been gone for years now. Gone for four years, to be precise. She’d only been four and ten, when the dreadful news had reached them. Jaehaerys was on his way back from a family visit to the North, but his ship the _Dancing Wind_ , never arrived into the Blackwater Bay. She also remembered, the day- a few days after the wreck of the _Dancing Wind_ was found,- a barely alive man from the crew confirmed, that her brother had escaped the raid. He had been alive, before the ship was wrecked, but he hadn’t been heard of ever since. Her grandmother had slapped Queen Shaena that day after an argument in the Throne Room and ever since, she barely visited King’s Landing. Whenever she wanted to see her, she had to visit her on Dragonstone.

She arrived at her mother’s chambers and knocked softly, before entering. Her mother and uncle Tyrion were already sitting by the table.

As Visenya looked at her mother and smiled. Long, wavy hair like a waterfall of studded gold, her light green eyes glinting in the light, like emeralds. Lady Cersei Lannister was one of the most beautiful women in the Seven Kingdoms and not for the first time, Visenya wished to have her beauty.

Some people frowned down on her mother, as „the King’s Whore“, but that was not the case. She knew, that her mother’s relationship had deteriorated rapidly after the death of Lady Lyanna Stark, whom her mother always spoke of, as a sister in all, but blood. She had not visited the King’s bed since the Tourney of Harrenhall, when both herself and Jaehaerys were conceived. Her mother bore the insults proudly, in fact, she seemed to draw energy from them. Visenya envied her for that. She was a strong, loving woman. A strong woman, who hadn’t only raised her properly, but Jaehaerys as well. She’d raised Jaehaerys as hre own, as if he were her own. She still remembered the day, when they were ten and Jaehaerys asked her, why she cared for her so much. Her mother’s answer was honest, her gaze unwavering, as she looked at her brother.

_I love your father still, in a way. But your mother... she was the sister I could never have. She was the symbol of freedom and wilderness I could never have. We were each other’s opposites, but we were thick as thieves, after meeting. You remind me of her and I love you, as I loved her. I will never be able to replace Lyanna and I would never want to. She’s your mother by blood. But you’re also my son. The son of my heart._

Jae never called her mother „mother“. His mother was Lyanna, who rested in the crypts of Winterfell. But anyone and everyone knew, that her mother was the closest Jae had to a mother and she cherished her for it.

„Good morning, my golden dragon.“ her mother smiled.

Visenya gave a tiny wave. „Morning mother, uncle.“ she glinted to her seat, her gaze flickering to the table filled with food.

„You look radiant today, dear niece.“ her uncle Tyrion remarked.

She hummed, as she filled her plate with food. Once she was done, she stopped and looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow. She kept exchanging looks with her uncle and that always meant something.

„What is it?“ she asked, leaning forward.

„Have you heard the name Gerion Lannister before?“ her uncle asked, almost cautiously.

She stopped, the bite of food lingering halfway to her mouth. Her mother glared her ’my daughter will have manners’ glare, so Visenya placed the bite down and tried schooling her features. „Yes. He’s grandfather’s brother, right?“

„Indeed.“ he uncle said, taking a sip of his goblet. „Many thought him dead, after sailing off towards Essos, but he isn’t, so it seems. He arrived back at Casterly Rock two weeks ago.“

She smiled genuinely. House Lannister were great and numerous, but hearing that one, who thougth lost had returned, pleased her, even tough she never met the man. „That’s good to hear. Grandfather’s happy, isn’t he?“

„Certainly.“ her mother nodded. „But there’s something else. Actually, that’s why I thought to call you here, sweetling.“

Visenya’s brows furrowed and her dark green glaze flickered between the two adults. „Something else? What?“

Her mother and uncle shared a look, before she spoke again. „Uncle Gerion met someone. He gave a rather detailed description of the young man to father and Tyrion.“

„And?“ she demanded, growing impatient. She had a feeling they were doing this on purpose, making her die of curiousty.

Uncle Tyrion’s mismatched gaze searched hers intensely, before he shifted in his seat. „We have a reason to believe, that the young man uncle Gerion described, was your brother. It’s possible, that Jaehaerys is alive.“

Her breath hitched. Jaehaerys was alive. Hope sparked in her heart and she couldn’t contain the smile, that broke out on her face. „Is he coming home?“ she whispered, green eyes filled with hope, as she looked at her family.

„Uncle Gerion saw his ship docking at Pentos.“ her uncle said. „So, if it is indeed our lost Prince, than yes, it seems he’s making his way home.“

She was so happy to hear those news, that she could have flown. She had a feeling, that after these news nothing could ruin her day. (If it was indeed her beloved brother, she hoped he’d make haste in coming home. Four years had been terribly long without him. She had Dany of course, but Jae was special. For both her and Dany. Jae was special and irreplaceable.)

* * *

It was late afternoon and the sun was creeping lower on the sky. Visenya, dressed in simple white shirt and brown breeches ran trough the corridors, towards the White Sword Tower. It was time for her sword lessons, after all.

It was yet another thing the Queen and her ladies scowled at. But her father didn’t stop her from asking the Kingsguard to help her train, the way they helped Daemion. In fact, Daenerys often joined her, or she was tutored in the art of the sword on Dragonstone, where she often spent her days, with her mother. She stopped before the winding stairs to catch her breath and then, she bolted. When she finally reached the door, she knocked and waited.

The door opened and she was met with the heavy gaze of Ser Arthur. She smiled.

„Good day, Ser Arthur. Is Uncle Jaime here?“

The Sword of the Morning smiled a little. „I’m sorry, Princess. He’s still on duty. There’s been some changes in our shifts, since Ser Darry had fallen ill.“

She sighed dejectedly. „I see.“

The knight hummed. „I’m free at the moment, so if you’d like, I could help you. If I’m correct, it’s about the time, which Jaime always dedicates to your training.“

Her eyes filled with hope. Getting tutored by the great Arthur Dayne, like her uncle? That was better, than winning a bet against Shiera. She beamed at the knight. „I’d be honored, Ser.“

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. „Then, please, wait for me in your usual spot, where you train with Jaime. I shall be there shortly:“

„Thank you, Ser.“ she said and bounced down the steps.

This was one of the best days of her life. Jae was possibly alive and coming home and she can train with the legendary wielder of _Dawn_. She couldn’t wait. She grinned widely. This was pure happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and tell me what you think :3


	4. Daenerys I

THE WINDWYRM TOWER was her little nest. The place, where she could retreat, where her room was, where no one would bother her, save for her handmaiden, Doreah. She liked it here- the smell of the sea and the crashing of waves always calmed her. She liked the quiet and the fresh sea air of Dragonstone.

She wished Visenya and Lady Cersei would visit more, but the voyage- no matter how short,- always seemed to leave the Lady ill. So, while she liked Dragonstone, she rarely came. She sighed and gazed out at the sea. How could one _not_ like this castle? (She honestly didn’t understand her sister. Shaena preferred the reconstructed Summerhall to Dragonstone any day of the year. In fact, Dany couldn’t even remember, when had she seen or heard, that her sister was here.)

The thought of her sister brought a small frown to her face. She loved her siblings, of course, but both Rhaegar and Shaena were busy with governing the Kingdoms. It had been Visenya and Jaehaerys, who’d spent their days with her. Shiera pursued more lady-like interests, just like Shaena, so she’d never found too many common interests with her. She preferred sewing and gosipping with ladies, while Dany herself liked to read, ride or explore the nooks and crannies of the Red Keep, or Dragonstone.

Dany sighed and shifted on her bed, returning to her book and prachment. She was studying High Valyrian. She wished to be as good with it, as Rhaegar and Jaehaerys were. It seemed, Jaehaerys had inherited that from her brother. Nya sung beautifully, while Jae was extremely talented with the harp. Daemion didn’t care much for such things- his instruments were the sword and the spear. Sometimes, she had a feeling her eldest nephew acted more, like a Dornish, than a Valyrian...

Shaking her head, she returned to scribing her glyphs and trying to translate and memorize the words. Barely ten minutes into her task, a knock broke her concentration. With a soft huff, she let the quill fall from her hand and she turned towards the door.

„Enter!“ she called.

Doreah poked her head in. „Princess, your mother wishes to see you.“

She nodded and stood up. „Where is she now?“

„She’s waiting in the Chamber of the Painted Table.“

„Thank you, Doreah.“ Doreah smiled and stepped aside to let her pass. She hurried past her friend- because really, Doreah and Calla were her only friends, after Visenya. (Calla being Nya’s handmaiden, meant that the girl was often around, just like Doreah. So the four of them had become fast friends. Social standing never bothered her and her mother didn’t seem to mind.)

She grabbed her dress and hurried trough the corridor, uncaring of the fact, that Shaena would scowl at her, because a Princess wasn’t supposed to run- no, they were always supposed to be poised and elegant. She scowled a bit at the thought and hurried her steps even more. By the time she reached her destination, she quite a bit out of breath. She stopped in front of the door to calm her hammering heart, before she entered.

„Mother? Did you wish to speak with me?“ she asked.

Her mother stood in front of a window, looking out at the sea. Ser Barristan stood near the end of the table, his eyes dancing. He seemed to be in high spirits today. The thought brought a small smile to her face. Ser Barristan and Willem Darry- the castellan of Dragonstone- taught her how to fight. She rarely saw the Kingsguard in such high spirits- in fact, he had such a look on his face only when she managed to surprise Ser Willem with a new move.

Her mother turned and beamed at her. She looked so happy- Dany hadn’t seen her so _radiant_ in years... something had died in her- like in many of them- when Jae had gone missing. But now, now that spark seemed to be back and she looked younger, than her actual age. The fire of the dragon had been rekindled in her mother’s heart and that made her smile.

She raised an eyebrow. „What has you in such good mood, mother?“

„Jaehaerys. It’s possible he’s alive. His ship had been spotted in Pentos last moon by Lord Gerion Lannister, who himself was returning to Westeros after years of absence.“

Her eyes went wide and her skipped a beat. Jae was alive. She had trouble breathing.

„A-are you sure, mother?“

Her mother nodded. „Lord Tywin had sent a raven, which had just arrived. Apperently, one letter had already been sent to Cersei and Visenya. So, they should know as well.“

„He’s alive.“ she said, a tear escaping her eye. „And he’s coming back to us.“ her mother nodded. Dany beamed and stumbled over to her mother, to hug her firmly.

Four years- for four years, they thought him lost, mourned his death, yet hoped, that somehow, _someday_ , he would return to them, hale and healthy. She briefly wondered how Rhaegar would react. He had loved Lady Lyanna dearly and the disappearence of Jae had left him broken, perhaps more, than the late Lady Lyanna’s death. ( _Blackfyre_. Jae carried the name of bastards, just like Visenya. Shaena wouldn’t have it otherwise, she hated both of them. Yet, Dany knew had Rhaegar had his way, he would have allowed both of his bastards to carry a trueborn name, for he truly loved them.)

„Yes.“ her mother said, carressing her hair softly, just like when she’d been a child. „He’ll be back.“

That was all Daenerys needed to hear. Jae and Nya were technically her nephew and niece, yet she’d always thought of them as brother and sister, since they were so close to her age- closer, than her own brothers and sister.

„Are we going back to King’s Landing?“ she asked, pulling away from her mother, after a while.

„I’m not sure. Not yet. We’ll wait, for now. Hopefully the allies we have in the Free Cities would send word, when they see Jae’s ship depart. If he’s trully on the ship- it it’s really him,- like Lord Gerion said, we’ll be waiting for him, when he comes home.“

Dany smiled. „Good.“

She left the room with a spring to her steps and thought of going to a ride on the shore. She was in a joyous mood and riding always boosted her high spirits even more. She hoped, that the days until Jae’s arrival would pass as swiftly, as the speed her beloved silver galoped.

 _’We’re waiting for you, Jae. Be safe and come home swiftly.’_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about Dany/Jon/Nya relationship: Jon and Nya grow up like real siblings, despite only being half-siblings. Cersei doesn´t play favourites, she just kindly reminds Jon of his northern heritage, but otherwise treats him, like her own. Dany, despite being their aunt, grows up as a third sibling with them, since she´s so close to their age. Dany loves her own siblings dearly, but she has a special bond with Jon and Nya, since they played and learned together for years, near inseparable until Jon´s disappearance.


	5. Jaehaerys I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once you are done, please leave comments and tell me what you think :3 Comments are like caffeine. Make me happy and give energy, to write :)

THE WIND RUSHED past him so fast, that he couldn’t even feel it’s touch, only the numbling coldness. He was _free_. Nothing could compare to this sort of freedom, so high up that even the massive, charred ruins of Harrenhall seemed to be small.

 _„Is this your home?“_ he asked.

Jaehaerys nudged him mentally, as if shaking his head. _„No. Well, in a sense, it is. My family rules it. But my home, my home, is where my family is.“_

_„Then, aren’t we going in the wrong direction? We’re heading north and it’s getting colder and colder. Aren’t your family Valyrians, like you?“_

He chuckled. „ _My father is the blood of dragons, yes. But my mother is of this land. She’s from the cold lands north, a wolf. We’re visiting her family. And... there’s an old dragon, at the edge of the known world. I want to meet him. He may have something, that is valuable to my dragon family.“_

 _„Well, best hurry, then. I don’t like this... cold.“_ he huffed.

Jae laughed, the sound sallowed by the rushing wind. Caraxes- his mount- beat his wings faster, the miles shrinking under them. Tessarion and Vermithrax roared, playing among the clouds, as they went. Jon smiled. He may never have children- he would never subject his sons or daughters to the ridicule and scorn of carrying the Blackfyre name. He would not allow another „Blackfyre Rebellion“ to tear the land apart. He had no love for Viserys, Shaena or his trueborn half-siblings. But he loved his grandmother and father. He loved Dany. For them, he’d walk trough hell and back. He may never have children, not human children, but these dragons _were_ his children. Seeing them so happy and free made him happy, too.

He carefully shifted on Caraxes’ back and bent down, closer to his neck. _„Your siblings seem to be having fun.“_ he said with a quiet laugh. _„Maybe we should show them who’s the fastest?“_

Caraxes roared, the sound shaking his whole body, so even Jae felt it vibrating trough his bones. _„I was wondering, when you’d say that, father.“_

Even before Jae could comment, the great black dragon tucked his wings in and dived towards his siblings. His demands to be careful fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Jaehaerys felt a rush of relief and excitement, when his gaze fell on the keep, rising on the snowy hill, made of dark stone. He was too far away to see it properly, but he knew, that on the towers and above the gates, the banner of House Stark rested. A grey direwolf on white field. He felt a pang of longing. His mother rested here, below these unbroken walls.

 _„Is that a human nest below us?“_ Tessarion asked curiously. _„Have we arrived?“_

Jae smiled fondly. _„Yes, this is one. We’ll stop here on the way home. Onwards to the north, children, my dragonkin awaits.“_

He wouldn’t know, but several people- the Starks included- heard the thunderous crack of dragon wings and saw the massive shadows, as they passed. For several days to come, smallfolk would whisper of gods descending to the North, while the nobles would wonder, what it truly was...

* * *

Jae grinned, when he finally caught sight of the icy construct, that was The Wall. The gates of Castle Black- where his great-great uncle, Aemon served,- were just below them. He directed Caraxes towards the fort and the three dragons made a circle above the courtyard, where the man Black Brothers were crying out is shock and fear, looking up at his children with disbelief.

He sent Tessarion and Vermithrax to wait before the gates, while Caraxes spread his wings and descended onto one of the roofs. As the dragon stilled, Jae heard the construct creak, so he hurriedly jumped down and waved his dragon off, before the whole thing went tumbling down under the added weigh. Caraxes launched into the air with a roar and Jae saw, as he settled with his brother and sister, his penetrating honey-coloured eyes peering at him. Jae shrugged and glanced down, his eyes calculating a way down. One roof to jump...two and then from there, he could jump onto the wooden railing, from where stairs led to the courtyard. Hopefully, the wood wouldn’t break under him.

After another second of calculation, he leapt down. The second jump was sloppy, as he slipped on the ice and snow, but in the end, he arrived down onto the railing just fine, with a roll. Well, his right ankle twisted a bit and as he stood, he could feel the uncomfortable sting of pain, but it was nothing serious. Still better, than trying to fit Caraxes into the courtyard full of panicked and awed people. Now, as he looked at the space, the dragon could have landed, a bit tightly, but still. Again, he wouldn’t have wanted anyone to get hurt.

With a sigh, he dusted himself off and took the stairs by two, to get down onto the yard.

„Who are you?“ asked a man, his voice wary and cold. He was old and had a few stands of greying hair with a shaggy beard, but his board shoulders and resolute gaze spoke of strength.

He opened his mouth to answer, but another voice spoke up. „ _Jon?_ Jon, is that you?“

Jaehaerys could count on one hand, how many people called him by that northern nickname. His gaze shifted and for a second, he forgot to breath. It had been more, than four years, since he’d seen his uncle, but the dark brown hair and the kind blue eyes, that reminded him of the clear waters of Long Lake... it wasn’t something one forgets. One doesn’t forget their family, no matter how many years had passed, since they’d last met.

And his youngest uncle had always been his favourite. „Uncle Benjen.“ he smiled a little, greeting the man with a nod. „Have you joined the Black Brothers, while I was away?“ he japed.

His uncle snorted. „No. Ned would have my head, even before I could voice such an idea, as joining the Night’s Watch. I’m just here with some supplies. But... what about you? We thought you were dead! For four years at that, Jaehaerys!“

Jae winced. Whenever uncle Benjen used his name in such a tone... well, he was reminded of the fact, that the north wasn’t only dangerous because of the cold. The wolves were something to fear as well.

„And, was that a dragon, just now, dear nephew?“ he asked, gesturing towards the gate.

Jae laughed. „ _Three_ dragons, uncle. Not one and yes, dragons. _My_ dragons.“

Benjen snorted. „Rhaegar won’t allow you to leave, once you get back to King’s Landing, you know that?“

„I’m more worried about Nya’s and Dany’s reactions.“ he muttered under his breath. Those two could be terrifying, when angry- they’d always been, even when they were children. Shaking his head, he looked back at his uncle. „I’m more concerned about grandmother.“ he shrugged. „Don’t poke a sleeping dragon, they say and the Old Gods know she’s one. That’s why I’m here first and not in King’s Landing.“

„Dragonstone.“ his uncle corrected him, not even missing a beat.

He raised an eyebrow. „What?“

„The Dowager Queen and Princess Daenerys hadn’t visited the Red Keep too many times, after you’ve gone missing. Rumor has it she slapped Queen Shaena before storming away and vowing never to return. In fact, Rhaella hadn’t returned at all, only Princess Daenerys visits them sometimes, but from what I know, it’s more often, than not, that Lady Cersei and Visenya go to Dragonstone, instead.“

He smiled a bit. „Not surprising. Well, Grandmother’s always had a dragon temper for sure and Nya probably harassed poor Jaime to accompany them to Dragonstone. And father probably let them, just to keep Nya quiet.“

Benjen hummed. „Whatever you say. Now, what brings you here? You’re far off, even from Winterfell.“

„I wanted to speak with uncle Aemon. He may have something valuable, here, which I’m sure father would appreciate.“

* * *

His uncle greeted him warmly, glad, that at least someone would take time, to visit personally. True, his father exchanged letters with him, but it wasn’t like real visit. And as it turned out, his uncle wasn’t prejudiced against him, due to his name- or lack of _proper name_ , that is.

„You really don’t mind? I mean...“

„No.“ the Maester said. „Considering Aerys’ madness, it would have been wise of your father to take a wife from outside the family, to dilute the blood a bit. But Aerys was probably adamant on his match with Shaena, even if your father had other ideas.“

Jae raised an eyebrow. „Other ideas?“

„Of course. Why do you think you and Visenya are alive today? Your father wasn’t keen on marrying his sister- he has no love for her, he told me as much in his letters,- but he wouldn’t have minded bringing back the Conqueror’s way and to me, it seems, he found two willing ladies, who weren’t jealous of each other.“

He leaned back in his seat. „Polygamy.“ he sighed. „You’re telling me, that if grandfather hadn’t pushed father, myself and Visenya would be considered trueborn?“

„Indeed.“ the Maester said with a nod, taking a sip of his hot honey milk. „I wanted you to know, that he felt true love for them both. I don’t want you to dwell on the past or what ifs, but you deserved to know this. It was Aerys and Shaena’s work.“

Jae’s eyes narrowed. „What does my _aunt_...“ he spat, the word,- thinking of her, as such- always left a bitter taste in his mouth, „have to do with this?“

„I know little of her, she doesn’t care that I live. But from a few letters from Rhaella, before the war... I think she suspected Shaena to be a bit too much like Aerys.“

Jae sighed and rubbed his face. „Why are you telling me this, uncle?“

Aemon raised his unseeing gaze to his. „I just wanted you to know the truth. It may not be true, what I said about Shaena, but I think, you should know, that she’s not as kind and sweet, as others see her.“

 _’Kind and sweet my arse.’_ he thought derisively. She’d been cold and distant with him, all his life. He shuddered to think what she tried doing to Nya, whenever mother wasn’t looking, after he was gone. (After all, it had always been him, who stood up to protect her- and sometimes, even Dany- from the Queen.)

„I will keep your words in mind and I’ll be careful.“

Aemon smiled. „Be careful, Jaehaerys. Your scales may be black, but you’re a dragon. There’s a storm coming, I feel it and if the remaining dragons don’t stick together, that storm will tear them apart. And if Our House falls apart, so will the rest of the Kingdoms. You may not have a crown, child, but this land is as much your responsibility, as it is your father’s.“

Jae swallowed deeply, a sudden cold feeling creeping up his spine.

* * *

On the second day of his stay at The Wall, his uncle proved his suspicions correct. The lost blade of their family was indeed there. _Dark Sister_ had been found. Smiling he’s strapped the legendary blade- used by the likes of Queen Visenya and Aemon the Dragonknight,- to the travel pack, which rested on Caraxes’ spikes.

He gave the Maester one last brief hug. „I’d be going. Still got a pack of wolves to visit, before I can make for Dragonstone. I’ll send letters and I’ll be sure to visit, as often, as I can. The distance between the city and this frozen wasteland isn’t so big, for a dragon.“

Aemon smiled. „I’ve no doubt of that. Safe journey.“

With a brief nod to the Lord Commander, he walked out the castle’s gates. As the gates closed behind him with a rumble, Caraxes landed a few feet away and bent down to let him mount. He brushed his hands fondly over the midnight black scales, dotted and ripping with frosty blue.

„Let’s surprise the Starks, boy.“ he said, as he grabbed one of his neck spikes and pulled himself up.

* * *

The sudden shadow, which fell over Winterfell, as he passed the keep, heading for the Godswood, was enough to alert the inhabitants. So, he commanded his dragons to land and sat down in front of the weeping Wirewood. The dragons squeezed themselves close to him, careful not to damage the forest too much. He sat and waited. The shadows of his dragons and the sound of their beating wings had been heard, he knew.

It was a question of time, when the Starks would arrive.

He only had to wait for about five minutes, before his cousins, uncle and aunt flooded the Godswood, shock and disbelief playing on their faces. He saw, as Clarisse’s violet eyes fell on his resting dragons. He stood up slowly, locking eyes with his uncle.

„Uncle Eddard. A pleasure to see you in good health.“ he greeted with a nod, before his eyes shifted. He smiled. His aunt, much like Nya’s mother, had tried filling the gap left by his deceased mother. „Aunt Ashara. As beautiful, as ever, I see.“

„Jaehaerys.“ his aunt breathed- she was the only one, who called him that, here. For the wolves, he was a wolf, regardless of the fact, that his fur was a different colour and he had scales, too- figuratively speaking.

She smiled and marched forward to bring him into a firm hug. Once she was done, his uncle was already waiting. Her hand hasn’t even left his shoulder, when his uncle brought him into another firm hug, tough this was a bit briefer. „The prodigal son returns.“ he muttered.

Jae chuckled, as they stepped apart. „Indeed, uncle. I’m back.“

He hugged all his cousins, who were beaming, Arya already asking about the dragons. He laughed at her shining grey eyes and enthusiasm. „Later. Later, little wolf. I promise.“

Sansa was there too. She was quiet and shy. She’d never been like that, he wondered what had changed. Something must have happened, since he’d last been north. Sansa, much like himself, was a bastard. A bastard of the late Brandon Stark. however, considering Lady Stark’s warm welcome just now, he doubted she scorned Sansa, the way the Queen scorned him and Nya. He smiled at her and brought her into a brief hug, which she returned, after a bit of hesitation.

Once their greetings were done, his uncle invited him in. He looked at his dragons, meeting each of their eyes. **„Umbagon kesīr, riñar.“** (Stay here, children.) he ordered in a soft tone, yet still firmly.

Tessarion gave a soft growl of agreement and he hummed, turning to his family. „We can go now.“ he said.

His aunt raised an eyebrow an amused smile playing on her lips. „Did you just call those...“ her eyes flickered to the resting dragons, „...dragons your _children_?“

He smiled. „Ah, so you’re good with High Valyrian.“

She shrugged. „I spent a lot of time in the city. My brother’s a Kingsguard, after all. Over the years, when I visited him, I picked up a lot of it.“

He smiled at the reminder of Arthur Dayne. He liked the man as another uncle, even tough their blood bonds were meager at best. His uncle studied the dragons, awed and worried all at once. „They won’t burn down the forest, right?“

He shook his head. „No, they won’t. They’re well-behaved. Well, as much as a predator can be.“

„Good. Come in, then. You can eat and tell us where you’ve been for the past four years.“ he flashed a sharp glare. „We thought you dead, after all.“

For the first time, since he was a child- when he painted Shierra’s hair blue and his father caught him,- he felt ashamed. He should have known better. Shaera and his trueborn siblings might hate him, but there were plenty others, who loved him.

He shuddered at what he’d get from his grandmother and step-mother, for worrying them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE DRAGONS:
> 
> CARAXES- black and (winter rose)blue, male /the biggest of the three dragons, thus the strongest and most aggressive, the leader/ he is Jon´s mount  
> VERMITHRAX- (emerald) green and bronze, male/ the middle dragon, he´s protective, but free spirited, likes wandering away from the others  
> TESSARION- cream and gold, female/ as a female, she´s smaller, than the others, but by no means incapable of fighting. What she lacks in strength, she makes up with speed and agility, also the calmest most reasonable of the three
> 
> Despite their different personalities, all dragons are faithful to Jon and to each other and there is almost nothing, that could change that.  
> Also, the telepathy between Jon and the dragons is fully High Valyrian, since that is the language the dragons answer to best, tough I didn´t feel like trying to translate it. However, when commands will be spoken out loud, those will be translated.


	6. Visenya I & Rhaella I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double POV chapter, in hopes of giving you longer chapter, than those before...  
> Please, leave comments, when you´re done reading and tell me what you think. Thank you :3

**VISENYA**

_SHE STOOD AMIDST the trees, the great branches casting shadows on the ground. Her bare feet touched cold snow and leaves, red like blood, fluttered around her. She recognised the place from Dany’s books. She was in Winterfell- or more like in the Godswood of Winterfell, surrounded by snow. She could feel the power of the Old Gods, too. She shifted, trying to find something of note. Her breath hitched, as she made a complete turn, her back now facing the imposing Stark Keep._

_There laying under the countless trees were three massive dragons. The powerful brown gaze of the cream-gold beauty found her and she gasped._

_„We’re heading out, children.“ a smooth, rumbling voice called from behind her. Visenya gasped and whirled on her heels._

_Her breath caught in her throat._

_It had been four yeas, since she’d seen him, but she could never forget his face. Long Stark features, sprinkled with the high cheekbones and unearthly beauty of House Targaryen. His hair was curling silver, two dark brown streaks framing his face. His eyes, gleaming dark violet, with dots of silver-grey around the pupil. Dots, that were only visible if one was truly close and looked Jae in the eyes. But she memorised every single shade, which was present in his eyes. She loved his eyes. He looked like a man grown, his hair longer, than she remembered, but his face was clean shaven, if a bit weathered. There was a scar above his eye. She was surprised, that he hadn’t gone blind, after receiving that wound. (Anger stirred in her. She’d kill anyone, who harmed her sweet brother.)_

_He was dressed in smoky-black armour, some parts of it forming scales, which were pained a dark, bloody red. There was a cloack around his shoulders too- red, like the Targaryen dragon, lined with snow-white fur, the clasp, which held it on him, was a strange cross of wolf and dragon, the pompel of a sword peering from behind his shoulder._

_He was beautiful. Her Florian on a white horse- nay, a dragon. Gods, not Florian. No. He resembled Aegon the Conqueror more, with the three dragons right there with him._

_„Jaehaerys. Brother.“ she called, reaching out to him. Her fingers almost bushed his cheek..._

... and her eyes flew open. For several moments, she did nothing more, than lay on her back and stare at the dark wood above her head. That was her brother. _Jaehaerys_.

Something told her, something unknown, old and powerful, that it was him. Now. Something in her mind whispered, that he was in Winterfell, with his wolfkin and that soon, he’d come back. Back to her and Dany and they’ll be together once more, never to be separated again.

When the images finally dulled, to be something bearable, she shufled from her bed to get ready. Calla arrived with her breakfast and helped her dress.

„Septa Eglantine expects you for your lessons.“ Calla informer her, as she sat in front of her vanity and her maid braided her hair carefully.

Visenya scowled. „Septa? No. I’m not going to any of her boring, useless lessons.“

„But...“ Calla protested weakly, stopping in the rythmic motion of braiding.

„I’m not going anywhere. Now, please finish the braid.“

Calla sighed and finished her task. Once it was done, she stood up and hurried out of her chambers. She couldn’t sit trough an entire- _useless_ \- sewing lessons, with Shierra and all her bitchy friends being there. No absolutely not.

She was halfway to the stables, when she met _her_. The bitch, whom she wouldn’t have minded strangling. The woman, who was the source of all her miseries. The one, whom because of Jae was gone. Not that she dared telling anyone- not even Dany-, but she suspected, that perhaps Queen Shaera had had something to do with the accident, that stopped the _Dancing Wind_ from reaching the Blackwater years ago. She certainly hated her and Jae enough, to try something, like that. Besides, it was no secret, that her father loved her and had loved Jae too. Greatly. Perhaps the Queen feared, that if something happened to her precious son- a prick, if anyone asked Visenya, really- than Jae would have had more claim to the Throne, than Maekar, since he was older. Now, with Jae gone, she could rest assured, that one of her children would sit the Throne.

Visenya herself never wanted the crown. No. She just wanted a trueborn name and a peaceful life. Marry a man who loved her for _herself_ and not her looks or the possible influence gained among her family. But really, it would have been a fine jape from the gods, if, at the very end, it would be Jae sitting on the Iron Throne.

„What do you think, where are you going?“ the Queen barked loudly, breaking her from her thoughts and drawing several eyes towards them.

She met her gaze, trying not to show any emotion. _’Lioness’ are smart and proud. And no one is stronger, than the dragon.’_ she told herself quietly. If she showed fear, if she showed, that she was intimidated, it would be the end. She’d be forever trapped, for the Queen will know what to use against her...

„Riding.“ she said simply.

The Queen’s lavender eyes narrowed on her, her mouth curving into a scowl. „Riding? You might be a bastard...“ Nya scowled. The harpy never missed a chance, to remind her, that she was born on the wrong side of the bedsheet. „... but you’re a _Lady_...“ it seemed, that even saying that word, hurt her, never mind calling her a Princess, „ of the court. No Lady should be running around like you do, skipping lessons and going _riding_ instead, like men. It reflects badly on the Royal Family.“

She twitched in annoyance. She’d gone riding countless times. Her father and grandfather had never forbidden her. Her mother would have liked, if she pursued more lady-like interests, but she’d never forbidden her anything. „But I like riding and mother and grandmother had said, I could go.“ she insisted. The woman’s face went white and then red with anger.

Before she could say anything, Visenya bolted towards the White Sword Tower. Her father never liked, if she left the city on her own. Maybe one of the Kingsguard were free and would escort her, is she asked nicely.

The echoing calls of the Queen were like music to her ears- not as sweet, as when her father played the harp, but sweet music anyway. One, that made her smile.

* * *

Dancer’s hooves stirred up dust, as she sped down the Roseroad, towards the Kingswood. Behind her, her uncle Jaime was hard pressed to keep up with her, she knew. She was a good rider, like that- Jae was better, but he taught her how to ride the way the northern women did and it was wonderful. The wind tore at her hair, some stands already free from the braid, not that she minded. She nudged her mare even more, leaning closer to her for extra speed.

„Visenya!“ her uncle called, his voice cracking like a whip.She huffed at the call, but shifted in her saddle, gently slowing the horse, until she was trotting at a leisury peace, allowing her uncle to catch up. „Had something happened?“ he asked, as he nudged his white stallion to trot next to Dancer. It was a beatiful horse, but she could never remember his name.

She scowled. „Why you’d think anything had happened?“

He gave her a meaningful look, his emerald eyes glinting. „Your face is as stormy, as your mother’s, when she’s upset. Something’s bothering you.“

 _Ouch_. It seemed she could never hide anything from those close to her. Uncle Jaime and father always read her like an open book. It was bothersome, really. It was like she had no privacy, even in her own head. She studied him for a moment. Should she tell him? Would he laugh at her?

„I had a dream.“ she said at last. It was pointless to tell him about the Queen. He couldn’t do anything, anyway. As a Kingsguard, he couldn’t really tell the Queen, what to and what not to do. And she didn’t feel like running to her father either... she wasn’t a helpless five-year-old anymore.

He hummed glancing at her, from the corner of his eye, yet his attention was elsewhere, searching for treaths. Not that anyone would gain much from killing her- well scratch that. Whatever assassin caught her, would get handsomely paid. Well, if the Queen had a say in the matter, the assassin, instead of gettig pursued, would get rewarded...

„What sort of dream it was?“

She pressed her lips into a thin line, unsure of how much to tell. The Faith and the Andals in general, didn’t believe in magic. They didn’t like the topic of magic. However, House Targaryen were known for their magic, several forms of it, tough the knowledge of its usage had died hundreds of years before, perhaps even sooner, than the last dragon. (Not to mention, she liked those stories and ever since she was a child, the stories of Dragonlords had fascinated her. She still remembered the day, when she asked her father for a dragon, for her approaching fifth nameday. Her father had laughed, gave her a strange look- which, looking back, might have been sadness,- and told her, that dragons didn’t exist anymore.)

She shook her head and smiled grimly at her uncle. „’s not important.“ she muttered at last. „Maybe I should ask Maester Marwyn for something, that would help me sleep better. I keep sleeping poorly, these days.“

Even before her uncle could comment, she spurred Dancer into a galop, forcing the knight to do the same and thus, killing any chance of further conversation.

* * *

**RHAELLA**

SHE RARELY CAME down onto the beach on her own. It was always with her daughter by her side, during the day, when the sun was high in the sky. But tonight something just wouldn’t let her sleep calmly. So, she grabbed a cloak and still in her nightgown, she wandered down onto the beach. Not very queenly of her, but who cared, in the middle of the night?

She sighed and walked along the beach slowly, her eyes raised to the sky, tracing the constellations above. Times like this, when she was alone with her thoughts, she wondered what sin she may have committed, for which the punishment was a family, which was falling apart. Her eldest daughter was growing more and more distant by the day. Her younger son was showing signs of madness, liker her late brother-husband. Her grandchildren didn’t even bother visiting her, save for little Visenya. And Jaehaerys... the sweet boy, who didn’t deserve death. Wild and willful, like his mother had been...

 _’Great gods,’_ she thought, her eyes tracing the dark blue swirls of night, _’what crimes have I committed, for you to rip my family apart?’_

She sighed and closed her eyes. The wind blew softly, chill creeping under the thin fabric of her nightgown, but she didn’t particularly care. For once, the cold was welcome- it helped her clear her head. When she opened her eyes, she saw black dots against the dark sky. For first, she thought, she was just seeing things, but, the more she focused on the dots, the clearer it was, that it was indeed something against the sky, coming closer and closer.

A bird perhaps... no. It was too big. Wait, not even one, but _three_. The strange shadows grew closer, flying in a spiral, descending, closer and closer to her. She felt her anxiety grow, as the shadows dived. She took a few careful steps backwards, lavender eyes narrowed against the dark.

The shadows were massive, towering over her and she could feel the heat radiating off of them. As the one closest to her moved, the moon fell on a massive reptile head with horns and pale gold eyes. her breath caught in her throat, because she knew, what those creatures were.

_Dragons._

And on the greatest monstrosity, she saw a figure. The dragon had a rider.

„Who goes there? I am Rhaella of House Targaryen, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and I order you to show yourself!“

The dragon shifted, bending down and the rider jumped down. Boots thumped softly o the sand and cloak fluttered in the night. The figure stood up and she could tell it was a male, a few inches shy to Rhaegar’s height. The figure chuckled and walked closer. She saw the moonlight shimmer on silver locks of hair.

The stranger’s voice was soft and smooth, like silk. **„Iksan Jaehaerys hen Lenton Targārien se Stārke. Ñuhon iksis se ānogar zaldrīzoti se zokli. Iksan se ānogar hen Uēpa Valyria se se ānogar hen Ēlie Vali. Iksan se tresy hen Suvion se Perzys, se Kepa Zaldrīzoti. Se Dorzalty. Se ēlī kipagīros zaldrīzoti isse iā gār jēdri. Marizzo hen egros Blackfyre.“** (I am Jaehaerys of Houses Targaryen and Stark. Mine is the blood of dragons and wolves. I am the blood of Old Valyria and the blood of the First Men. I am the son of Ice and Fire, the Father of Dragons. The Unburnt. The first rider of dragons in a hundred years. Owner of the blade Blackfyre.)

The stranger moved closer and despite the darkness, she could make out all his key features clearly. There was no mistaking it. It was indeed him.

Her grandson was back, after four years of absence. Back from the dead, for all she knew...

A tear slipped from her eye, as she opened her arms, to hug him. „Jaehaerys.“ she breathed, almost unable to speak the name.

For a moment, he didn’t move. Then, he crossed the distance between them in two long strides and brought her into a firm hug. „Grandmother.“


	7. Jaehaerys II

HE LET GO of her after very, very long time. Perhaps it was improper to hold her for so long, Queen Mother and all that, but he didn’t care. He was glad to see her again, after so long.

„Jaehaerys.“ she said again, his face cupped in her hands. „Where you’ve been, child?“

„In many places, drear grandmother. I saw corners of the world you would never even think of, though I spent most of the four years in Essos. Most notable perhaps being Asshai, where my dragons had hatched.“ he said, gesturing at his three children.

His grandmother’s gaze, filled with wonder, landed on the three. „Our dragons had died generations ago and ours was the last attempt. And now... now I see three massive beasts, yet I can barely believe it.“

He chuckled. Trully, he understood her disbelief. He barely beleived it himself, even tough he had bathed in fire and blood, to hatch them. Smiling, he gaze fondly at them and Caraxes gave a soft, affectionate growl.

„How?“ she asked, her eyes shifting between him and his children. „How had you managed, when others in our family kept failing for years? The last attempt, at Summerhall had almost destroyed us.“

He smiled. „Our words. Fire and Blood. They are not just a promise of death and retribution.“ Her brows furrowed for a moment, mind most likely racing, trying to make sense of what he said. „Our ancestors used Blood Magic, dear grandmother and fire was a source of energy, for many of those spells.“

Her eyes glinted and a tiny gasp escaped her, as she finally figured it out. Eyes wide, her eyes flickered to the dragons once more. He chuckled. „Go to bed, grandmother. We’ll speak in the morning.“

She gave him a sharp look, tugging at his arm, nodding towards the dark stone dragons, which made up their ancestral seat. „Come inside.“

He laughed a bit, taking a step back. „I’m long used to spending my nights under the stars. And I sleep much better, when my dragons are around.“

„It’s cold out here.“ she protested firmly. „Come inside, right this instant, Jaehaerys Targaryen!“

„I don’t feel the cold the way you do. Not anymore. The dragon in me had woken, when the eggs hatched. There’s still some wolf left, I’m still a Stark in a way. But it’s my Valyrian heritage, that binds me to these magnificent creatures, is stronger now. This chill will do me no harm. And... I advise you not to call me a Targaryen in front of _Queen Shaena_ , drear grandmother. She will not be pleased.“

She scowled, her expression turning stormy for a while. „Let Shaena say, whatever she wants. You were born of love and of my son’s seed. For me, that is enough. You may not have the name, but for me, you are a true Targaryen.“ she nodded her head at the three resting dragons. „Those dragons are the proof of it. It’s not the colour of the scales, that make the dragons, what they are, dear Jaehaerys. It’s the fire and the will to live. I know not, what had happened to you, while you were gone, but I see both in you. The fire and the will to live- to live and do right by those around you. It’s a look I know from my mother. Regardless of what my daughter or the rest of the Seven Kingdoms say, for me, you are a dragon. _Do you understand_?“

Unrelenting, fierce, protective. Jae smiled. His grandmother hadn’t changed a bit, since the day he’d last seen her. She never cared, that Visenya and him were bastards. She loved all of them equally. He nodded slowly, kissing her forehead. „I understand, grandmother.“

She tugged at his arm again, but he didn’t budge. „Come inside.“

He shook his head. „I’ll spend my night with them.“ he said, nodding to the dragons. „Better, than finding half the island burned by early morning. We can have a discussion tomorrow. I swear on the Old Gods of my mother, that I will not leave. You will find me here, come tomorrow morn.“

They stared at each other fiercely, the will of two dragons clashing. Yet, she yeilded in the end. „Very well. Good night, Jaehaerys.“ she said, smiling, as she turned to hurry back.

 **„Sȳz bantis.“** (Good night.) he called after a second.

When her figure disappeared, he turned on his heels and settled under Caraxes’ wing. The dragon shifted carefully, protectively curling around him, like always, his scalding breath creating a calming rythm along with the crashing of waves. It was a soft melody of nature, which in the end, lulled him to sleep.

* * *

_The water was cold and the crashing waves threaened to sallow him whole. He could swim of course, but the raging sea wasn’t like the calm little pond of warm- scalding hot, Uncle Ned had said but really, he didn’t feel it that way,- water beneath Winterfell._

_Suddenly a pair of tanned arms wrapped around him, pulling him up. He blinked and found himself face to face with Prince Lewyn. The two Dornish Kingsguard- Lewyn and Arthur, who was still in King’s Landing- were his favourtie. They didn’t call him and Nya mean names, nor did they look at them strangely. (Ser Barristan didn’t either, but the man preferred to help in indirect ways, instead of spending time with them.)_

_The man smiled at him, his dark hair plastered to his forehead, long dark lashes dripping with water. „Can you swim, Jaehaerys?“ he asked._

_„Yes, but I’m not that good.“ he admitted ashamed. „I only swam in calm water before.“_

_The Prince looked around and started swimming towards the shore, keeping both of them above the water, getting farther and farther from the turbulent water, where their ship was sinking. Lewyn slowed a little and grabbed a huge piece of wood, which he guessed was from the ship. Jae felt cold. Not the kind of cold, like in the North, no, this was something else. Unknown and it scared him. He grabbed the wood too and helped Lewyn guide them to the shore._

_When they finally reached it, Jae could barely stay awake. He was tired. Panting, he turned towards his Kingsguard. The attack had come so suddenly, that Lewyn didn’t even have the time, to grab his armour. But he heard, that people couldn’t swim in them, so maybe it was better this way._

_„P-prince Lewyn?“ he asked, poking the dornishman awake._

_The man groaned and looked at him. He looked really tired. „You’ll have to go on your own, I’m sorry.“_

_His eyes went wide. „On my own? B-but you should come with me! We can go home! I can see father, Dany and Nya again and you’ll go home to Dorne too!“_

_„I won’t ever go home, hatchling.“ Lewyn’s hand moved and Jae followed the movement with his gaze. There was a big red patch on the side of his tunic and even the fabric was torn._

_„But...“ he looked back at the man, who smiled at him sadly._

_„Survive, little prince. You’re a black one, but a dragon still. And dragons are strong.“_

_He shook the man again, blood painting his hands, but he didn’t move. „No! No! Lewyn! What will I tell father and uncle Arthur? Lewyn! You can’t... LEWYN!“_

Jae bolted upright, gasping for air, sweat glistening on his forehead in the light of the rising sun. He looked around. There was no path, leading to a trade route. There were no floating pieces of wood in the water, and there was little sand here, on this part of the island.

 _’Island.’_ he thought with relief. _’This is Dragonstone.’_ he thought, his gaze shifted to the side, where the massive dark construct of his family’s ancestral seat towered over him. _’It was a deam.’_

There was a nudge and a puff of hot air. He turned his head and his eyes met Caraxes’ gold, almost worried eyes. The dragon nudged him again. _„Is everything alright?“_

Jae smiled a bit and ran a hand across the smooth, hard scales. _„Yes. Just a bad dream. A memory, that still haunts me.“_

He stood up slowly, stretching his stiff limbs. Sensing him to be awake, Tessarion and Vermithrax moved at well, greeting him with purrs and growls, like always. He smiled and manouvered away from Caraxes to greet his other two children as well.

Tessarion’s pale scales looked almost white in the morning light. He ran a hand on her wing and leaned his forehead onto her neck. She huffed too, trying to offer comfort, like Caraxes and Vermithrax had done before. Dreams like this haunted him for a long time now, toguh the comfort his dragons offered made it more bearable.

 _„You should go looking for food.“_ he told them after a while, as they curled around him, in a tight cirle, him standing there numbly, leaning against Tessarion, trying to banish his nightmare, to the deepest corner of his mind.

 _„We’re not leaving you like this.“_ Vermax insisted. _„Food can wait a little.“_

„Jaehaerys!“ someone called from the distance. He didn’t need to look up, to recognise his grandmother’s voice.

He took a few deep breaths and schooled his features. Best not let them see falling apart. He didn’t want too many questions. He sighed and slowly emerged from the protectective circle of his children.

„By the Seven!“

„Dragons...!“

Jae smiled at the shocked, disbelieving looks on the faces of Ser Barristan and Daenerys. After a moment of staring, both of them looked at him. He smiled.

„Pleasure to see you, Ser Barristan.“ the knight looked at him. His face showed happiness- it seemed, he still had allies here. Prince Lewyn had died, but Barristan and Arthur would still help him. And the gods knew, perhaps even Jaime. Jaime had a soft spot for Nya and once upon a time, he’d been inseperable from his sister.

Then, his eyes fell on his aunt, who was more like another sister. One of his best friends, inseperable from him, ever since they could crawl, so he’d been told. _Terrible Three_ , some had called them- Dany, Nya and him- at Court. Many disapproved of Dany- a trueborn- spending so much time with him and his sister, but grandmother never would have had it otherwise. She always encouraged their games.

 _Daenerys_.

She was even more beautiful, than he remembered. Her hair falling to her shouders in soft waves, looking like liquid moonlight, her lavander eyes glimmering with knowledge and the fire of dragons. She was a bit shorter than him, but her figure was perfect hourglass, her skin pale and unblemished. The red dress she wore, embordiered with black made her look radiant. The rubies in her hair were like frozen, glinting blood.

Their eyes met and his breath hitched. _„Is she your mate?“_ asked Caraxes in the background. _„Certainly looks comely enough for that.“_

He wanted to snap at him, that Dany was his aunt, his sister and that Caraxes shouldn’t say such things, becuse it was improper. But then, he remembered things. One, dragons only mated with their own kind and the Valyrians had done- and still did- the same. Married brother to sister and their magic ensured, that the incest would not cause birth defects, like it would for anyone else. Two, Caraxes and his siblings woudn’t really understand the concept of bastardy, useless he truly dedicated some time to explain it to them, but this wasn’t the time.

So for now, he let the comment slip and instead focued on Dany, who was approacing slowly, as if he were a startled horse, that would bolt away any second. „Jae?“ she asked quietly, her eyes searching his face.

He almost blushed under her scrunity and for the first time, he wished the scar, that stretched from his eyebrow, to his ear, would be gone. (It wasn’t overly visible, the priestess’ in the Temple of Light certainly knew how to heal, but it was still _there_ and he wished, his family wouldn’t have to see it.)

He opened his arms and smiled at her. „Dany.“

„Jae.“ she said again and leapt into his arms. He chuckled, spining her around on the spot and she squealed and he laughed. After a moment, he put her back on the ground, but she kept a firm hold on him- she was strong, despite her small, lean frame. „You’re home. You’re finally here.“

„And I’m not going anywhere, ever again.“ he whispered into her ear, holding her tightly, caressing her hair.

„Promise?“ she asked, pulling back to look at him.

He nodded seriously. „I _swear_.“

After another moment, they finally seperated and they walked over to the patiently waiting adults. Grinning, Jae clasped hands with Ser Barristan and hugged his grandmother again. And much to his emberassment, that was, when his stomach made itself known with a rumble, loud enough for everyone to hear. Dany giggled behind her hand and his grandmother just shook her head.

„Let’s get you something to eat, shall we? And perhaps, you could change out of that armour. It’s beautiful and intimidating, but I highly doubt you’d want to wear it all day.“

He hummed. „Actually, it’s pretty comfortable, but you’re right. I wouldn’t mind something lighter.“

* * *

The meal warm meal was a welcome change after roots and nuts and dried meat he’d packed for the journey home. He even managed to keep table manners and hadn’t stared back at any servant, who stopped to stare or faltered in their work, once they realised, who he was.

„Where you’ve been all this time?“ asked Dany, as she took a sip of her drink.

„I spent most of the time in Asshai or Essos in general, wandering the continent. Our ship was wrecked near Myr and that’s where I spent my first weeks, wandering the streets, hungry and lost, not knowing where I was. A Red Priest found me and helped me. They fed and clothed me. I travelled with the man, who found me, Thoros. When we visited Asshai, the Red Priestess, Melisandre gave me the eggs. That’s where my dragons hatched and I stayed near, for a while, until they grew strong enough to protect themselves.“

„Why would a Red Priestess give you the eggs?“ his grandmother asked rising an eyebrow, her tone full of doubt.

Jae shrugged. „She said, that only those, who were of dragon blood, of the blood of Old Valyria, could ever hope to handle dragons. She said some gibberish about some darkness and prophecy and that I was R’hllor’s chosen, some Azor Ahai or whatnot.“ he scowled, shaking his head. „Stupid prophecies, I think those Asshai’i just breathed a bit too much smoke. Not that I mind. I have dragons and I really love them. I hatched them, named them, watched them grow, struggle with flying and breathing fire...“ he smiled a bit, „it’s like they’re my children.“

„Prophecies?“ Daenerys asked, looking at him curiously.

Jae scowled. „Just the ravings of mad people, dear Dany. Nothing else.“

„But... you hatched dragons. So magic...“ she protested softly, looking at him in confusion.

„Magic, actual magic is different than some old stories, which we know nothing of.“ he cut her off. „I’ll believe Melisandre’s prophecies, when my sword lights up in flames, without me having to bathe it in blood.“ he muttered, taking another bite of his food.

For the rest of the meal, they remained quiet.

* * *

The next morning after breaking his fast, he headed for his grandmother’s solar. He knew from the Starks, that she didn’t exactly like visiting King’s Landing anymore, but perhaps he could persuade her, to change her mind and visit for a short while. When he arrived at the door of her chambers, he knocked quietly and waited. It wasn’t his grandmother, who opened the door, but a brown-haired handmaiden.

„Is my grandmother here? Could I speak with her?“ he asked.

The woman, perhaps a few years younger, than his grandmother, seemed lost for words. Luckily, she was saved. It seemed, his grandmother had heard him. „Jaehaerys? Come in, please.“

The woman looked at him in shock, then she scrambled to open the door, to let him trough. Her grandmother was sitting by the table, reading a book, but she looked up, as he walked closer. She smiled, obviously happy to see him. „What brings you here, dear?“

„I visited great-uncle Aemon and the Starks up north, before I came here.“ he started. She gave him a curious look, but smiled.

„It’s sweet of you to remember uncle. Thank you for visiting him. And I guess, I shouldn’t be surprised either. You always had a soft spot for Lord Benjen, huh?“

He hummed. „Yeah. He’s just the kind of person, who draws you in and while there, I stopped to visit mother too.“ he murmured softly. „Winter roses really suited her.“

„That they did.“ his grandmother agreed quietly. „But... I doubt you’re here because of roses.“

He sighed, before looking at her. „I want you and Dany to come to King’s Landing. Be there, when I arrive.“

„Jaehaerys...“

„A united front.“ he said, cutting her off. „To show a united front to the people. That we’re a family. Besides, Tessarion and Vermax are not bonded. They’ll need riders. I want you and Dany too, to try. Like everyone. A dragon without a rider is dangerous. After so long, we’ve dragons again. We can’t let them grow wild and aggressive. The bond they have with me is special. But keeping three dragons in line is hard, even for me. If they had riders, it would be easier.“

„And what happens if they won’t bond with anyone?“

„They will.“ he said resolutely. „I know they will. I just don’t know who they’d chose. Let the whole family be there, so they can chose a worthy rider.“

For a very long moment his grandmother was as still as a statue and he feared, she would decline. Then she sighed and nodded.

„Very well. We set sail tomorrow. I’ll write Rhaegar.“

He smiled and stood up. „Thank you, grandmother.“ even before he left, he turned back. „Don’t tell him about the dragons, only that I’m back. Tell him to get everyone to the Dragon Pit.“

„I will.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and tell me what you think :)


	8. Cersei I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prodigal son returns...

SHE SCOWLED AT Tyrion. Her brother didn’t twitch at all. Not that it surprised her, she supposed, him and Jaime had long gotten used to her moods. Her father was sitting calmly in his chair, nursing a cup of Arbour Gold.

„How could _Joffrey_ of all people get betrothed to Shiera?“ she asked. „Are you sure he’s betrothed to _Shiera_?“

„For the thounsandth time, Cersei,“ her father huffed irrately, „ _yes_ , yes I’m sure. Kevan striked a deal with them, so Joffrey will marry Princess Shiera. What’s it to you?“

„ _What’s it to me_?“ she hissed. „Your brother’s son is a spoilt brat. He’ll harass Nya.“

The Lord of Casterly Rock sighed and drowned his wine in one go. „Like I don’t know that, Cersei. I honestly can’t figure out what’s going on in Kevan’s head, spoiling Lancel and Joffrey the way he does. But I can’t tell him not to do it. They’re his children, after all.“

Cersei huffed. „Mother Above have mercy.“ her gaze flickered to Tyrion. „Have you decided whom Tommen will marry? He’s your Heir, the future Lord of the Rock, after father and you.“

Tyrion hummed, taking a sip of his own wine. „I was thinking of Clarisse Stark.“

She blinked in surprise and stole a glance at her father. He looked equally shocked, which meant Tyrion hadn’t discussed it with him yet. „Why the Stark girl?“ their father asked.

Tyrion shrugged. „The North is vast and to me it seems, that Ned Stark’s doing his job well. A few years ago he started the building of a fleet. Those ships helped them get rid of the Ironborn and they’re trading with Essos. Gives them good income and he’d also increased mining. The North is full of raw materials. A steady relationship with them could be exploited in the long run. Also, since the girl is half Dayne, we might improve our connections with House Dayne, which wouldn’t be too bad either. Dorne are quiet detached, since Aerys shot down the idea of King Rhaegar marrying Princess Elia. Maybe we could bring them closer and benefit from it.“

Cersei’s eyebrow rose higher and higher, as she litened to her brother. His dysfigured body hid a brilliant mind. „Not bad. But you’re speaking, as if we’re preparing for war.“

Tyrion gave him a rather fake hurt look. „You wound me, sister. I’m not preparing for such things. I’m just caotious. That’s entirely different.“

„Actually, it’s not a bad idea.“ her father said, surprising her. „I heard that the girl has her mother’s wits and is also beautiful. It seems you’ve thought this trought well, son.“

Cersei blinked. Had... had her father just comlipented Tyrion, like he did once in a decade? She’ll need some stronger drink, than wine...

There was a hurried knock on the door and Cersei shared a look with his family. The knock came again. „Enter!“ she called.

It was her handmaiden, her face showing shock. „My Lords, My Lady... ship.“ she gasped. „The Dowager Queen and Princess Daenerys had just disembarked from a ship. The King asks you all to come.“

„We’ll be right there.“ her father answered. Once the door fell shut behind her, they all shared a heavy look.

„I thought Queen Rhaella didn’t visit anymore?“ Tyrion asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head. „No. Not anymore. Not since Jaehaerys’ disappearance. Well, there were a few times, but all those times Rhaegar had to send an official missive. Otherwise she stayed at Dragonstone. Even Daenerys visits rarely. It’s me and Visenya going most of the time. Or just Visenya, with Jaime.“ she said with a shrug, as she stood up.

„Any idea what could get the Mother Dragon to leave her nest?“ her father asked.

Cersei hummed, thinking, as she gathered her dress and they hurried out. „None.“ she whispered, as they turned out to the corridor. „Useless Jaehaerys is back or there are actual living dragons?“ she shook her head. „She has no reason to come back.“

Instead of headig to the harbour tough, they were all directed towards the ruins of the Dragon Pit. Visenya ran up to her, dressed in simple tunic and breeches, her braid slowly falling apart. She’d been off riding again or had gone exploring the tunnels. Seven, she should stop doing that. But Cersei knew her daughter loved those things, so she had no heart to forbid Nya doing those. Those little adventures were her only happy moments, between sleepless nights and her trueborn siblings’ scowling.

Cersei glanced around. It seemed, all the court had been asked to visit the Dragon Pit. She caught sight of Rhaella and Daenerys, riding- they’d probably grabbed a pair of horses by the docks, to get here faster. As her eyes met the Dowager Queen’s, Rhaella _smiled_. Cersei hadn’t seen her smile, since she’d stormed away after slapping her eldest daughter. She seemed full of life again. (Just like when the news of Aerys had reached her, Cersei noted.)

The way to the top of the hill was, too long, for the curious nobility and Kingsguard. She stole a glance at Jaime, who shrugged, just as clueless, as the rest of them. Her eyes then searched the rest of the Royal Family. Daeberys was beaming and whispering excitedly to her mother. Viserys was displeased, obviously not liking, that he was being left out of something. Shaena seemed irrate along with her son. Shierra was curious and exchanging a few short words with her younger brother, who seemed curious and excited all at once. At last, her gaze fell onto Rhaegar. The King caught her gaze, but immediately averted it, too. He seemed curious, but she guessed she’d caught a flash of regret in his alluring violet eyes.

After what seemed to be an eterity, they finally reached the Dragon Pit and poured into the ruined building. Time hadn’t been kind to the once mighty dragon nest- it was falling apart, slowly disappearing, just like Houe Targaryen’s dragons had. Tough, even after so long, she could see blackened patches on the pavement and some parts of the wall. A testimony at how powerful a dragon’s flames had been.

She saw as Daenerys stepped forward, just half-a-step before her family, raising her gaze towards the open ceiling. She whistled, loud and sharp, the sound echoing aroud them for a heartbeat. Nothing happened. She could already hear the growing murmur of the nobility...

Then Visenya cried out, pointing towards the sky. „There!“

She looked up. The clear blue sky had massive spots of black, which were growing, coming closer. Three spots. Then, those spots actually gained shape- great bodies with long tails and wings... massive shadows fell over them, obscuring all the light coming in for a second.

And then suddenly, three massive _dragons_ \- because she’d read enough books, to recognise them- landed a few feet away. _Three dragons_. Different in size and scale colours. Black with blue. Green with bronze. Cream with gold.

The three roared, revealing long, sharp fangs, as black as the banner of House Targaryen. The ground shook beneath their feet and Cersei’s heart skipped a beat. The greatest of the three- the black one- bent down and a rider jumped from his back.

Gasps filled the room, as the mysterious dragon rider walked forward, his features growing clear, for all to see. She heard the Queen choke and Rhaegar gasp.

It was Jaehaerys. Grown and changed, looking like a true warrior, dressed in black-red armour that looked very much like the hide of his dragons. There was a scar running from his left eyebrow to the tip of his ear, as if someone had tried clawing his eye out with a single swipe. His hair was still bi-coloured and curling, just like she remembered it, but it was longer than before, his face long like a Stark’s. His eyes glimmered with knowledge and danger, screaming power. They looked like amethists, that had fire trapped in them by some sort of magic.

He was alive. Happiness and relief stirred in her heart. _’I hadn’t failed you yet, Lyanna. It seems, the gods are willing to grant me another chance, to watch over your son, like I’d promised.’_

„Jae?“ Visenya called, breaking the thick, stunned silence, staggering to reach her long lost brother. Cersei reached out, trying to stop her daughter- Jaehaerys did have three massive dragons behind him, after all- but she couldn’t. Visenya was faster.

Jaehaerys’ gaze fell on Visenya and for a brief moment, irrational fear gripped her heart. Shaena had harmed the boy, before his disappearance, she knew that. Her and Jaime hadn’t always been there, to stop it. While Rhaegar loved all his children, he tended to keep his distance, consumed by work and melancholy. For all she knew, his relationship with Shaena had declined as much, as her own with him, after Lyanna was announced dead.

What if he hated them all?

All her fear evapored tough, when he smiled his shy smile, that she’d seen on Ned Stark’s face, during those few times, when she met the Warden of the North. Visenya reached him and without hesitation, he hugged her and… Visenya giggled. (Trust Jae to tickle her after four years of absence, as if he’d been gone for four days instead.) He placed her down and Nya looked at the dragons curiously.

“Do they have names?”

Jae’s laughter echoed around them. “You haven’t changed one bit, little sister.”

Cersei didn’t need to see her daughter’s face, to know she was scowling. “You’re older only by two days!”

“That’s still two days.” he shot back. “And yes, they have names.”

“When had you hatched them?” Rhaegar asked, his gaze trailed on the dragons, probably finally snapping out of his stuppor.

“A little more, than three years ago, in Asshai.” he stated simply, glancing at his father.

“What are they called?” Visenya asked again. Jae smiled and nudged her farther from the dragons. Cersei felt a rush of relif and as her eyes met Jaehaerys’ she nodded in thanks. He returned her gesture with a nod.

“My mount’s called Caraxes. The cream one is Tessarion and the green is Vermithrax.”

Rhaegar took a few steps towards the dragons, his gaze flickering to the beasts, than to Jaehaerys. “Can I have a look, son?”

Jae glanced at the dragons, before he shrugged. “Sure, why not. Careful tough. Don’t bother Caraxes, he’s aggressive. You can have a try with the other two, tough.”

“Why them?” Rhaegar asked, rising an eyebrow.

“Caraxes is bonded. He’s my mount. The other two need riders too. That’s part of the reason I’m back. It’s getting harder to control them. Having a rider would calm them enough to be ridden, like Aegon and his siter-wives had. Or those after them, until the Dance. Dangerous in battle, but docile enough to actually be ridden and taught.”

The people muttered restlessly, as Rhaegar approached the green dragon- Vermithrax. The animal huffed and allowed Rhaegar to touch him, but there was no other reaction. She raised an eyebrow, looking at her step-son, her mouth forming silent words. What-does-this-mean?

Jae shrugged. Rhaegar was smiling, caressing the dragon’s scales. After a few moments he stepped back, looking at his son. “Idea who the riders might be? Sure I’m not one.”

At that, muttering broke out. Jae shrugged. “Let the dragons chose. That’s the safe way. Trying to force the dragon to subdue to ones will is sure way of getting killed.”

“You seem to speak from experience?” Rhaegar asked.

Jae hummed. “A few months ago a sorry Archon in Tyria tried snatching away Tessarion. She ate him.”

Some gasped and screamed. She herself felt sick at the idea… but… in a way, it perhaps made sense. After all, trying to control something, that was dangerous and stronger than you, had its risks.

“And you let her?” Rhaegar asked. “You let her eat a man?”

“It was self-defense. I warned him. **Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor.** ” (A dragon is not a slave.) he shrugged. “He didn’t listen to my warnings, so he got eaten. Obviously, they won’t eat anyone here, I wouldn’t let that. But I’m sure we’ll know, who they’ll chose.”

“Enough talking…” Viserys muttered, walking closer. “I always wondered, what King’s Landing would look like from bird’s wiev.”

She bit her lip and watched, as he approached. A part of her hoped he’d fail bonding with one. He didn’t deserve the loyalty of such a magnificent creature. Sure enough, the dragon growled, the moment Viserys touched him.

Scowling, yet with wariness in his eyes, the Prince backed away from the beast. The next to take a try was Queen Shaena. She was eyeing the cream dragon since they’d landed and now, she intended to claim it for her own. The dragon allowed to be touched, but when the Queen took a step closer, as if trying to mount, the way they’d seen Jae dismount, the dragon stood on its hind legs.

The Queen scowled at Jae. “Are you doing something with them?”

“No.” he said simply. “The dragons chose their riders.” he repeated. On the outside he was calm, but Cersei saw his eyes flash sharply.

Since the three siblings failed bonding with both dragons, they stepped back and allowed their children to take a try. Prince Maekar managed to touch the cream dragon, but it puffed out smoke… and the moment its black fangs flashed, Jae moved swiftly and snatched his youngest half-sibling away from the dragon’s maw.

Shiera and Daemion shared a look, before both of them headed for the dragons closest to them. Much to everyone’s shock, even before they could toch the shining scales, the dragon’s flashed their teeth, just enough for the dancing flames- a mix of orange-red and warm blue, to be seen. The siblings froze in fear and hurriedly backed off, glarinf at Jae, as if he had anything to do with it.

Only Daenerys remained and she was carefully approaching the gree dragon, hand reaching out. The dragon huffed, but there were no flames this time. In fact… Vermithrax leaned into her toched and growled. Wait… no. That wasn’t a growl. The dragon was _purring_ , like a cat.

Daenerys beamed, as the dragon bent down, shifting to give her space to mout. Obviously in disbelief, she turned to Jaehaerys who was smiling, satisfaction glinting in his eyes. He nodded and Daenerys turned to drag herself onto the dragon’s back.

People were muttering now, even more, than before. The King, the Queen and even their children had been denied the privilage of becoming dragon riders and now, the youngest child of Rhaella, the one, whom everyone looked down on, saying she could never be as beautiful as Shaena or as talented, as Rhaegar, was sitting on the back of a living, fire-breathing _dragon_.

She sighed, wondering what would become of the third dragon, Tessarion, now that all riders had been rejected. _’Not that it’s my business._ ’ she tought, blindly reaching out to Visenya, to nudge her away from the scene. There was nothing to see here.

Cersei perked up tough, when her hands touched thin air. She shifted, to find her daughter gone. As her half-siblings approached the dragons, she’d come back to stand next to her, but she was gone again. Her eyes narrowed, Cersei searched the place, a reprimend on her tongue already, but it died, as people cried out.

She wiped her gaze to the dragons and her eyes went wide, heart skipping a beat. Tessarion was purring, as Visenya was climbing onto the muscled back. Her daughter was sitting on the back of a dragon. Her mouth fell open.

Queen Shaena’s expression was a mirror of her own. The royal children and Viserys were glaring hatefully, their faces the perfect masks of disdain. Rhaella was smiling as if she’d expected that to happen. Rhaegar looked shocked. Then, realisation seemed to fash trough his expression, as if he’d just solved the reason for existance, before it was gone, replaced by shock once more.

Cersei’s eyes shifted, looking at the three, mounted atop the massive dragons. All of them looked noble and powerful, Visenya’s expression hard and fierce as if she was her namesake come again. Jae glanced at the two girls, who made up hald of his world, before smirking.

 **“Sōvegon, riñar yno!”** (Fly, children of mine) Jaehaerys commanded, his voice cracking, like a whip.

The three dragons roared, the sound shaking the very ground, before they took off, one by one, leaving the family and the nobility gaping. Cersei could only smile, as she watched the leave.

Her eyes sought her brothers and father. They seemed just as shocked, as anyone else. When Jaime noticed she was looking, he flashed an amused grin.

The-terrible-three-are-back. He mouthed, pointedly glancing towards the sky.

Cersei laughed. Indeed, they were back and they’d shake up Westeros in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave comments :3


	9. Shaena I & Rhaegar I

**SHAENA**

SHE SLAMMED THE door of her chambers so loudly, that the windows rattled from the aftershock. Her gaze fell on her ladies and she scowled.

„Leave me.“ she barked shortly. The two stood up and curtsied before running from the chambers, the door clicking shut softly behind them.

She couldn’t believe it. She could not believe it! Her plan had been flawless. The ship had sunk and everyone thought the boy gone. After all, she couldn’t let the annoying mongrel tell her secret to anyone. It would have worked even... she scowled. She’d bet all her jewelry, that the Dornish scumbag had saved the boy. Lewyn Martell had been the boy’s Kingsguard, after all and the man had always been overly friendly with both bastards.

The Dornish scumbag had saved him and somehow, _somehow_ he’d survived in Essos for four years and had even gotten himself dragons! And his andal-blooded banshee of a sister was also one of the riders.

As well as Daenerys. Shaena scowled at the thought of the little whore. She was sure, that given the chance, her sister would spread her legs to the Blackfyre. She could not for dear life understand, why had their mother allowed the useless wench close to the northern whore’s spawn.

_’No matter. I’m safe, until he keeps quiet. If I’m lucky, he’d forgotten it by now. He cannot tell, which he doesn’t know.’_

She grabbed the flagon and poured herself a cup of wine. It would be best to keep her eyes open. For now, she’d bide her time and see, how the board gets arranged. Then, she can pull the strings from the shadows and make sure, that Daemion would sit the Throne.

And she might even get dragons of her own, in the process. After all, if the bastards died, the dragons would be without riders...

* * *

**RHAEGAR**

HE SAT IN his chambers, mind still caught up with all, that had happened a few hours ago. His son was alive and finally home. The last piece he had of his beloved Lyanna was finally back where he could be sure he was safe. And he had dragons. Jaehaerys had three enourmous dragons. True, those dragons where nowhere near the size of Vhagar or Balerion, but they were massive.

After more than a hundred years, House Targaryen had dragons again. His son had brought back dragons. He closed his eyes.

_The dragon must have three heads._

He still remembered the prophecies.

_The Prince Who was Promised shall bring the Dawn, He who is the Son of Fire and Ice._

All this time, he thoguht, that maybe Jaehaerys, Shiera and Visenya would be the three heads of the dragon. That the three of them together would be the ones to bring the Dawn, when that great darkness reached them... but now, now he saw things differently.

It was Jaehaerys, Visenya and Daenerys. _They_ were the three heads of the dragon, the Concuerors reborn.

He groaned softly, rubbing his face. _’How could I have been so blind? The answer had been so close... yet I’ve never seen it.’_ he groaned again. He’d pushed Jaehaerys and Visenya away- he’d pushed Cersei away- because they were all reminder of a life, he could have never had. They were fragments of a happy world where he was never meant to belong.

And... and he’d been foolish enough to allow Shaena to... _’Damn it!’_ his fist collided with the table and his goblet and several papers went tumbling down. He’d never loved Shaena more, than a sibling. The two halves of his heart belonged to Cersei and Lyanna.

He’d forever regret this.

Let Shaena curse him to the seven hells, but now, now that Jaehaerys was back, he’ll try mending his relationship with them. Visenya and Jaehaerys, whom were his children too, but he’d avoided them because the memories they woke in his mind were too painful to deal with. And Daenerys... _Dany_ , his adventure-loving, bookworm sister, who looked up to him, aspired to be like him and he’d always been too busy to spare her a few hours, to teach her sing or show her new books, which he was sure she didn’t know about, in the hidden nook of the Red Keep’s library...

A tear slipped from his eye. His family was in pieces, his children probably hated him and it was his own fault. _’Forgive me, Lyanna, my lovely wolf. I’ve failed our son.’_

There was a knock on his door, snapping him from his depressive thoughts. He hurriedly wiped the tear from his face and took a deep breath to compose himself. „Enter!“

The door opened and a guard poked his head in. „Forgive me Your Grace, your son wishes to speak with you.“

He had a good idea which son, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask... „Which one?“

„Jaehaerys, Your Grace. He’d requested the presence of Lord Tywin, Ser Jaime, Ladies Cersei and Visenya along with yourself, Princess Daenerys and Queen Rhaella in the small council chambers.“

The short list of people whom Jaehaerys had cared about, before disappearing. Shaena and the other children were not to be present. Nor Viserys. But... why the Lannisters? Tywin in particular? Jaime and Cersei were obvious choice...

He nodded. „I’ll be right there.“

A few moments after the guard was gone, he stood up and hurried towards the chambers.

By the time he arrived, his mother and sister were already there, along with Jaehaerys, who sat in one of the chairs a pack in front of him, on the table. Just as he sat down, the Lannisters and Visenya also arrived, glancing curiously at Jaehaerys.

„Where you’ve been all this time?“ Cersei asked at last, breaking the silence.

„Many places.“ Jae answered with a small smile. „I’ve visited corners of the world you wouldn’t even dream about. Tough, I spent most of that time in Asshai, where my dragons had hatched. But I’ve also been to Valyria. It was a short visit, I had no time, but...“

„You’ve been to Valyria?“ Rhaegar asked in shock.

His son nodded. „A brief visit. My time was short and those who spend too much time around those smoking ruins, risk Greyscale or worse,... irreversible descent into madness. But my travells were not without rewards. One such were the dragon eggs, that had hatched, the dragons you’ve seen just a few hours before.“

„And the others?“ Nya asked curiously, leaning closer.

Jaehaerys smiled and pulled out several daggers from his sack. He gave one to Visenya, one to his mother and one to him. Rhaegar took the seathed blade and pulled it free, like the others. His breath hitched at the sight of the smoky, ripple-patterned blade. _Valyrian Steel._

The others gasped too, shocked at the sight of the rare metal. Jae smiled at them. „Each blade already has a name, as their previous owners, warriors of Valyria, had named them.“

„And what are those names?“ his mother asked.

„Yours is _Stormcaller_ , Grandmother. Visenya, yours is _Sanguine_. Father, your blade is named _Shadowshiver_.“

Rhaegar glanced at the blade in wonder and smiled. It was a fitting name.

„I’ve also acquiered something lost long ago. I won it in a bet. A fight to be precise. I killed the last owner for it, after he broke the bet’s rules, but I have it.“ he pulled out something long and dark, too. „It saved my life several times, afterwards.“

He placed the sword on the table for all of them to see. A bastard sword, with long, smoky blade, black, scaled handle with dragon heads adorning it, it’s pompel a big, hexagonal ruby. Rhaegar’s went wide.

„Ladies and gentlemen, this is _Blackfyre_. The long lost sword of Aegon the Dragon, in Westeros once more.“

The others gasped. Rhaegar’s mouth fell open. „ _Blackfyre_...“

Jae’s gaze met his and he smiled sardonically. „If you don’t mind, father. I’ll keep this one. I happen to share the sword’s name anyway. However, I’ve no intention of taking it from the House. Shall I ever find a man, who’s skilled enough, I will pass it to said nephew or cousin... shall Viserys marry and one of his sons having skills worthy of the sword.“

Rhaegar gulped. He knew, that once Shaena heard of this, she’d throw a tantrum. But could he take a blade from his son, which had saved his life before? Besides, if his son was as honourable, as his Stark ancestors, he’ll keep his word and in the future, a worthy Targaryen might wield it again...

 _He’s a Targaryen too, you buffon!_ A voice- which sounded awfully like Lyanna- screamed into his head. He looked into his son’s eyes. Hard with resolve, glinting with wisdom... that wasn’t a boy, sitting there. But a man grown, a warrior.

He owed this to Lyanna. To _Jaehaerys_ himself.

„Very well.“ he nodded. „Use it in the defence of the innocent, in the defence of the Kingdom.“

Jaehaerys nodded, his hand brushing the scaled handle. „I will.“

Jae’s gaze then shifted to Jaime and Tywin. „Jaime, Lord Tywin, I have something of value, meant for you. For your House, to be precise.“ Jae’s hand shifted and he pulled out yet another sword from the sack. It was a greasword. It had the same dark blade, as Blackfyre, but it had a brown handle with a gold ring and a lion head for pompel. „I present you, your acestral blade, _Brightroar_.“ he placed it on the table in frot of Tywin, who couldn’t quiet hide his shock. „May a worthy man use the sword in the defence of the Realm.“

„ _How?_ “ Tywin asked. „Gerion went looking for it, but he was unsucessful.“

Jae shrugged. „I found it in Sothorys. I don’t know where he searched for it, or when. I don’t know how it ended up there, either. It might have escaped him, or in the recent years... I might have already had it. Does it matter, My Lord? You’ve it back, where it belongs. In Lannister hands.“

Tywin nodded, his green eyes glinting. „Indded and I thank you for returning it to us.“

„My pleasure.“

Jaehaerys smiled and pulled out yet another blade. A longsword with golden handle. If he had to guess, this was also Valyrian Steel. He looked at Daenerys.

„Daenerys. I know you love books, but I know, that sword fighting is also your passion, no matter how... un-lady like.“ everyone chuckled at that and Dany blushed. „So, maybe this bloodthirsty beauty would serve you well. It will protect you and you can protect your family, the way you always said you wished, you could.“ Jaehaerys unsheathed it and Valyrian Steel glinted in the sunlight, as he stood and gave the blade to Daenerys. „ _Dark Sister_ , the sword of Visenya I Targaryen.“

Rhaegar’s breath hitched. He knew the blade had been somewhere North...

Daenerys looked at the sword in awe and carefully wrapped her fingers around it. She beamed at Jae. „Thank you. I hope I’ll learn to use it well.“

Jae grinned. „Perhaps you could ask one of the Kingsguard to help sharpen your skills.“

She nodded, lowering the blade, careful not to touch Jaehaerys- not that it mattered much, as he was still dressed in his armour. „Jaehaerys...“ he called after a moment. His son looked at him with a curious, yet somewhat guarded look in his eyes. That saddened him, that his son was wary of him, but he supposed, that he deserved it, after neglecting his children.

„Yes?“

He nodded to the armour. „Is your armour Valyrian Steel as well?“

He grinned sharply. „Aye, it is. Sadly, this was the only armour I could get my hands on. I really didn’t dare stalling by the ruins too much.“

He nodded slowly. It was understandable. No one really dared going to Valyria since the Doom. „I see.“

„But... I have something much better, than armour or swords made of Valyrian Steel.“ he said, smirking. Oh, that expression was so much like Lyanna... in the curve of his lips, in the glint of smugness appearing in his eyes...

„And what is that exactly, dear grandson?“ his mother asked, speaking for the first time since they entered.

Jae’s gaze flickered to her for a second. „I know how _to make_ Valyrian Steel.“

Rhaegar almost fainted.

* * *

Hours later (after he wrapped his mind around the fact, that his son knew the secret of making Valyrian Steel, like their ancestors before the Doom), he stood in front of his son’s door.

It might be cowardly of him, but even now, after spending hours convincing himself, that his son did not hate him enough to kill him, he was still wary. Afraid more like it. Afraid that he’d find his son still in armour and the moment Jaehaerys realised it was him, he’d have Blackfyre pointed at him.

 _You’d deserve it._ A voice, which sounded awfully like a mix of Lyanna and Cersei, mocked him. The sad thing was, that the voice was right. He’d probably deserve it. What father left his children alone? Well, he’d acknowledged them, as his children, but after that, he left them to their own devices. They’d grown up- even _Visenya_ , who’d been here most of the time,- without him noticing it. They’d grown up without a father.

He sighed and knocked on the door. There was a faint call and he entered. Not so surprisingly both Dany and Nya were inside, sitting on the bed, as Jae was arranging his armour carefully. They all looked up as he entered.

„Brother.“

„Father.“

They greeted in sync, a touch too formal for his tastes. But... he’d been drifting away from his family, he realised. So, maybe it shouldn’t have been so much of a surprise. (Much to his relief, _Blackfyre_ lay on the desk, the smoky blade hidden by dark brown leather.)

„To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?“ Jaehaerys asked. His voice was calm and quiet, yet it was as if his son had shouted. There was a certain undertone, which made him feel uncomfortable.

„Can I not visit my son, who’d just returned from the dead, for all I know?“ he asked softly. Jaehaerys stopped fiddling with his belongings- he was wearing light clothing now, Rhaegar noted, common in the Free Cities, that took pride in having Valyrian ancestry, like Volantis or Tyria.

„You can do what you wish.“ Jaehaerys said, as he settled next to Visenya. „You’re the King, after all.“

 _Ouch_. Did Jaehaerys really hate him so much for not being around before? Gods forbid... did he think the accident was _his_ fault? He sighed. Best get over with it fast, before he chickened out. _’Wait, what am I thinking? I’m a dragon and not a chicken...!’_

„Jaehaerys.“ a pause. „Son.“ his eyes went wide, along with Dany’s an Nya’s. Had he not called him his child before? Why look so surprised? „First and foremost, I’m glad you’re home, safe and healthy. Second...“ he sighed. He vowed to himself, if he ever saw Jaehaerys again, he’ll try mending their relationship, but now, that he sat in front of his son, the words just stuck in his throat. „Secondly, I owe you an apology. All of you, I think, not just Jaehaerys. I should have made sure your ship was safe, instead I passed the choosing of a vessel to someone else. Maybe if I’d sent a ship with a captain I trust, you would have been with us. And... maybe I should have paid more attention. To you and to the rest of the family as well.“ he sighed. „Maybe if I had, we wouldn’t be in this situation. I’m sorry.“

The three of them shared a look, as if not understanding the language he spoke. Seriously, had Jaehaerys gotten used to the various dialects of Valyrian spoken in Essos, that he no longer understood the Common Tongue? Wait... no, that couldn’t be. They’d had a completely normal conversation before, tough admittedly, Jae’s accent had changed. It no longer had the northern drawl, like when he was a child. Instead, he spoke with heavy Valyrian accent. He spoke the Common Tongue clearly and flawlessly, yes, but his accent marked him more an Essosi- perhaps Volantene,- than a man of Westeros.

In the end, it was Daenerys, who spoke the silence. „Apology accepted.“ she said, as his children nodded.

Rhaegar felt a rush of relief, but the awkwardness didn’t completely dissipate. He feared Jaehaerys would reject his words. When he looked at his son, he was met with a heavy stare, his eyes glinting with fire. He almost feared asking him what...

„I would have one request.“ Jaehaerys said, his tone strong, leaving no room for argument.

Rhaegar raised an eyebrow. „And what it would be, son?“

„Think twice about who you trust.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an afterthought for this chapter. From Rhaegar´s POV it might have seemed like Jae was being hostile or distant. But that is not the case. Jae´s a tiny bit bitter about being a Blackfyre, but he mostly blames that on Shaena´s hate and not Rhaegar. He loves Rhaegar very much, but he´s not blind to his faults.  
> However, Rhaegar, feeling guilty for being distant with his family, thinks that Jae dislikes him and the only reason he bothered to come back, were Dany, Nya, Rhaella and Cersei. The reason why they´re surprised when he calls Jae "son" is because Rhaegar had never called him that where they could hear. He called Jae son in front of Shaena, his mother or the Starks, but never where Dany, Nya or Jae himself could hear. The same goes for Visenya. Therefore, they are distant with Rhaegar, because they don´t know just how much Rhaegar loves them.


	10. Daemion I & Cersei II

**DAEMION**

GROWLING LIKE A dragon, he swiped his hand across his table in anger, sending everything crashing down. After the mongrel’s disappearance his life had turned perfect. Their life was perfect. Their father started ignoring the golden bitch and her bastard more, than before and Daenerys stopped coming too often. It was easier to keep their secret like that. Their mother’s mood improved, if only when they were around and that made Shiera happy, too.

When she was happy, she was more willing to do, as he wanted. Just like it should be.

Now...now his life was falling apart. First, his betrothal to that stinking Dornish whore and then there were talks of Shiera’s betrothal too. And the words was, that she was getting sold to the golden bitch’s cousin. And if that wasn’t enough problem, the mongrel just turned up, out of the blue. With dragons, that were rightfully his. _He_ was a Targaryen, not that northern barbarian.

„Brother?“

Daemion paused for a second, trying to crub his anger. He turned towards the call and smiled at the sight of his sister. „Shiera.“

Shiera’s lavender eyes flickered to the mess he made and then she walked closer, her steps soundless against the stone. „What had woken the dragon, brother?“ she whispered. „What has made you breath fire?“

He took a deep breath, allowing her voice to wash over him. She kept having that effect on him. She had always had her tricks to calm him down, when he was distressed, but in the recent years, those tricks worked more and more. She was irresistable.

„The _mongrel_.“ he growled. „We are the Targaryen, _not_ him.“

Shiera’s lavender eyes flashed. „Those dragons should be _ours_.“ she whispered. „He shamed us in front of our future subjects.“

„Our subjects?“ he raised an eyebrow, peering at her curiously. „As good as it sounds, sister dear, you’re forgetting our _father’s_ plan to sell us like kettle. I’d get that Dornish bitch and you... you that useless cat.“

„We’ll figure something out, sweet brother.“ she said, walking closer, her hands resting on his chest. „I will not let you merry a filthy Rhoynar. No one will take us apart.“

Daemion smirked and shifted, swiftly pushing her onto the bed. Shiera grinned and yanked his collar. He leaned down and kissed her, already fiddling with her dress. He wanted to feel her close to him. She was his and no one would take her from him.

A few moment later, she was free of the offending fabric. His hands were still pressed into the cushions, as she kept unbuttoning his tunic. While she was occupied, his eyes drank up her naked beauty. She was a true dragon. The only one worthy of bearing his children.

And one way or another, he will make sure Shiera will be his Queen.

* * *

**CERSEI**

SHE HUGGED HIM tightly, unwilling to lose him again. She wasn’t sure, she would survive losing any of them again. She was strong, or so some said she was, but after hearing the news of the incident, she didn’t feel strong at all. She’d promised to Lyanna, to take care of her child, just as Lyanna had promised to take care of hers. She knew, if their situations had been reserved, Lyanna would have protected Visenya.

„I’m here now and I’m not leaving.“ Jaehaerys whispered, holding onto her. Cersei took a deep breath to stop her tears.

„Do you know how hard those years were for us?“ she whispered. She hated that her voice sounded so weak, but perhaps she could allow a moment of weakness with only her children as witness’. They knew she kept quiet about her feelings most of the time and wouldn’t let anyone know.

„As hard as it was for me.“ he said in a low tone. Slowly, he disentangled himself and sat next to Visenya on the bed. Nya immediately wrapped her arms around his waist, as afraid as she was, of losing him again. „Maybe even harder. For all you knew, I was dead. But... the doubt was there for me too.“ he glanced at her and her heart almost broke at the sight of his eyes. His eyes, that spoke a thousand words, just as Lyanna’s always had. „I feared, that when I came back, you would not welcome me again.“

„You’re family, Jae.“ Visenya said, pressing herself even closer.

Cersei’s eyebrow twitched. She was in the room, for the love of the gods! Couldn’t they wait with those kind of things? She cleared her throat and they both looked up. At least Visenya seemed to notice what she’d done. Her face went red, her eyes wide with shock and fear.

„Mother... I...“

She rolled her eyes. „You expect me to say you can’t?“ she turned slowly, to pour herself a cup of wine. „I’d prefer if you didn’t, but the Targaryen is there. I really can’t say no. Just... keep to your chambers.“

Jaehaerys muttered something under his breath about visiting Caraxes, before bolting from her chambers. „Hey! Jae! You don’t get to run away!“ Visenya shouted, as she hurried after him. The door slammed behind her loudly.

Cersei laughed. They might have grown up, but they still acted like children. She took a sip of her wine and closed her eyes. _’Can you see your son, Lyanna? Are you watching him?’_

Seeing him again, after so long, after thinking she lost him, like she lost Lyanna, reminded her of the day, when she first laid eyes on him, a quiet bundle in the arms of Lord Eddard Stark.

_Cersei watched the retreating form of Lord Stark, the tiny child of her unofficial sister-wife in his hands. Lyanna was dead and Lord Stark was riding away with little Jaehaerys. His name hadn’t been spoken, but Lyanna told him, if her child was a boy, she’d name him Jaehaerys. She couldn’t let Stark take the child. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself, if the boy grew up alone._

_She still remembered Queen Rhaella’s words. A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing._

_Holding Visenya closer to herself, she hurried out of the room, uncaring of the people, who turned to stare after her. She hurried down the corridor, tough her long dress made it near impossible to run at a normal peace. „Lord Stark!“ she called urgently. „Lord Stark!“_

_The man stopped and turned. His eyes flashed in surprise, no doubt recognising her. „Lady Lannister.“_

_She took a moment to catch her breath. „Lord Stark. Please, don’t take Jaehaerys with you. Let him stay with me.“_

_Surprise flashed in his grey eyes. „How do you know his name?“_

_She smiled a bit. „We’ve been discussing names with your sister, ever since we found out we were pregnant.“ she answered simply._

_„Oh, have you?“_

_Cersei sighed. „But I had some advantages. Rhaegar had to hide her, away from Aerys, from Robert. I could safely retreat to Casterly Rock and none would be the wiser, until I started to show.“ she muttered._

_„None would be...?“ he asked in shock, eyes settling on Visenya._

_„My daughter. Her and Jae are siblings, you know.“_

_His eyes went impossibly wide and then his face turned red with anger. „Rhaegar had...“_

_„We agreed.“ she cut in quickly, before the Stark said something that would be considered treason. She didn’t know, if the man was married or not, but she’d hate to find out, a woman was made widow over treasonous words. „I loved her.“_

_His eyes fell on her, wider and more disbelieving than ever. „Lady Lannister...“_

_„Please, Lord Stark. She was my sister in a way, too, as she was to you. Let me take care of her child. Let me keep the promise I swore, before we parted from Harrenhall.“_

_„Court is no place for a baby.“ he said._

_„Believe it or not, for now, in this mess, King’s Landing will be the safest for both of them. And I inted to visit my family, as soon, as possible. I swear on the Old Gods and the New, that your nephew will be safe with me. And he may see the North, walk the paths and ride through the forest, as his mother had in the North. When he’s older.“ her eyes fell onto the tiny bundle. „You were parted from your sister after growing up. Do not part these siblings, before they have the chance of knowing each other.“_

_The Quiet Wolf stared at her for a very, very long moment, but she wouldn’t back down. She was a lioness and a wov had been made. She’ll take care of the boy._

_„He is a wolf...“_

_„... and a dragon.“ she cut in firmly. „Please Lord Stark. A Lannister always pays her debts. I owe Lyanna. She listened to me, when no one did. She was willing to try and understand me, when others scowled at me. We fell in love with the same man, yes...“ her voice quieted a bit, „...but she was important to me.“_

_She saw the warring emotions in his eyes, before slowly offering her the child. „I have one condition, Lady Lannister.“_

_She smiled, as she carefully reached out and Stark placed Jaehaerys into her free arm. She looked down at the baby, to find him awake, beautiful dark violet eyes gazing back at her. After a second, she looked up. „Do share, My Lord.“_

She sighed, shaking her head, to chase away the memory. The memory, which left her with another child, while still trying to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. She took a gerat gulp of her wine and hoped never to see Ned Stark again.

She was sure the Quiet Wolf would bare his fangs at her, for not taking care of Jaehaerys and losing his beloved sister’s only remaining piece for four years. Now, Jae was back and maybe, they could start rebuilding their lives, but something deep in her bones told her it would not be so easy.

 _’Nothing is ever easy.’_ she thought.

And for some reason, she had a feeling, they’d struggle more, than ever. Something was already in the air and Jaehaerys had dragons. Before, they’d been just spectators in the Great Game. But now, now that there were dragos, with her children and Daenerys as the riders...

They’ll be targeted and pulled into the nobles’ struggle for power. She pushed her goblet away and grabbed a parchment and ink- she could not discuss things like this openly here, no, walls had ears. Best tell her father... Tywin Lannister was a shrewd man, someone more used to the Game, than she was. Maybe he could help her protect the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think :)


	11. Jaehaerys III & Daenerys II

**JAEHAERYS**

_HE LOOKED AROUND, searching for something that was familiar. He found nothing. He was laying in a bed, the room mostly plain around him. He sat up. There was a hearth in one corner, large flames dancing in it merrily and there was a basin full of steaming bathwater, smelling from exotic oils. On the small stand, there was a pile, which he assumed was a set of clothes, mostly light in colour, though he caught a lot of red._

_He stood up from the bed, just as the door opened. He looked up. It was a woman in simple red dress. There was a gold choker around her neck with a large ruby. Her long hair was such a dark red, that it almost seemed black. Her eyes were cool blue, but he swore he saw, as it flashed red._

_„I see you’re awake, Prince Jaehaerys.“ she greeted with a tiny smile._

_His eyes narrowed on her suspiciously. He suspected Thoros had broguht him here, but he hadn’t told the man his true name, only his northern nickname. And he wasn’t exactly a prince either. He didn’t like that title- back home, it had always been used mockingly._

_„How do you know my name?“ he demanded. „And who are you?“_

_„I am a Priestess of the Lord of Light, R’hllor. My name is Kinvara. And for how do I know your name, My Prince? R’hllor told me, who you are, stray dragon.“_

_He snorted. „I’m not dragon. My family made sure to remind me of that.“_

_She studied him for a long moment, then laughed, the sound like a thousand of chiming bells. „Then, they do not know, who they face. You, Son of a Wolf, a true Dragon reborn. Please,...“ she nodded to the basin, „... have a bath. We had some garments ready for you, better than those filthy, torn rags. Once you are done, please join me outside. I shall give you a tour and some food will be provived as well.“_

_Even before he could open his mouth to protest or demand answers about their current whereabouts, Kinvara swept out of the room, the door clicking shut behind her softly. With a sigh, he shed his torn clothes and walked over to the basin. It was steaming, but if his suspicions were correct, this would be no warmer, than the springs beneath Winterfell. Caotiously, he dipped his toes in... and nothing. Just soft warmness. Shrugging, he stepped in and sunk into the water._

_After the water had grown cold and he was completely clean, smelling of spieces and plants he didn’t even know existed, he dressed in the clothes he’d been given. Strangely enough, the clothes fit almost perfectly. Shrugging it off, he opened the door and walked out. The walls were made of red stone- not the pale red of the Red Keep, it was darker- torches lining the walls._

_„Come.“ Kinvara called. His eyes snapped to the voice. She stood opposite him, waiting patiently, her eyes studying him, as if he weren’t even human. „I expected you to stay longer. That water had been scalding hot and it was impossible to use it right then.“_

_He raised an eyebrow in confusion. „Scalding hot, My Lady? No, you have that wrong. It was just pleasantly warm.“ he said with a shrug._

_The Priestess’ eyes glinted with a mix of curiousty and triumph, as if he’d just told her she’ll get rewarded for something. She waved at him and he followed her. They arrived in a smaller room with a large table, filled with food, plates present for two._

_„Please have a seat and enjoy the meal.“ she said, as she took the seat to the left._

_His stomach rumbled at the sight of food and tough he didn’t recognise the courses, the smells were heavenly. It reminded him of how hungry he actually was. He grabbed a bowl and scooped himself a portion of what seemed like oat pudding. Kinvara grabbed some meat._

_„Where are we?“ he asked._

_„You’re in Asshai, in the Temple of Light.“ she stated._

_His brows furrowed in thought. Asshai? He’d never heard of a place like that and he was sure it was_ not _where he’d met Thoros. He looked at her. „How did I get here?“_

_„Thoros of Myr had thought it best to bring you here. You were wounded and weak. He said it was a surprise you’d lasted so long without proper food and with so much blood over you.“_

_Blood over him...? And that was, when everything came back. The ship burning. Prince Lewyn saving him. „It wasn’t my blood.“ he muttered, before taking another bite of the food. It was delicious. He didn’t even remeber, when he ate last. Perhaps the night before the ship sank?_

_„Yours is the Blood of Old Valyria, but your home is to the west. The west, which the Dragons had conquered, after the Doom. How come you be so far away from there, then?“_

_He sighed. „You seemed to know who I am.“ he growled. „How come you don’t know, how I ended up in Myr?“_

_Kinvara smiled. „The Lord of Ligth only showed me, what was essential for me to know, young Prince and not the entire story of your life.“_

_He looked at her darkly and she seemed to draw back, more in surprise, than in fear. „I’m not a Prince, just a bastard of a King. I’m not a Targaryen, but a Blackfyre, I’m no dragon. So, if you’re being kind to me in hopes of some reward, My Lady, you’ll be disappointed. There will be none.“_

_„It’s not reward I do this for.“ she said, shaking her head. „... but for the survival of mankind. And about dragons...“ she took a bite of some strange, orange fruit, „you are more a dragon, than your trueborn siblings.“ she giggled, as if there was a hidden jest, which only she could understand. „For now, it would be dangerous for you to leave the protection of the Temple, Prince Jaehaerys. But, when the dragon in you awakens... then I will gladly show you your way.“ she smiled._

_The torches around them blazed brightly._

... and his eyes snapped open. For a long moment, he just lay on his back, staring at nothing. When the dream faded from his mind, he sat up and looked around, just to be sure. He wasn’t in te Temple anymore. He sighed- he was back home, in Westeros. In King’s Landing.

Muttering to himself, he stood from the bed, just as a servant poured a large amount of water into the basin. It was steaming hot, just the way he liked it. Smiling, he walked towards it and stepped into it...

„My Lord, it’s still...!“

The boy fell quiet, as he realised he was standing in the almost boiling water. Jae shifted to look at the boy and for a second, he took pleasure in the look of shock and disbelif. He laughed quietly. „Dragons don’t burn.“ he muttered, waving the servant away.

Once the boy was gone, he tossed his nightclothes down and sunk into the water with a content sigh. The heat of the water helped him forget his dream and cleared his thoughts.

* * *

Half an hour later, he was fully dressed in his armour, heading towards the yard. The Keep was alive with nobility and servants running around like ants. The activity was more, than he was used to. For four years, he was mostly on his own, or at the very least, with only a few people constantly around, so now, the found the liveliness- which he used to love, as a child- disturbing and overwhelming.

He found Daemion training with a few of his peers. Most faces were unknown to him, tough he spotted two Lannisters around his older half-brother’s age. They looked almost like two eggs- twins, most likely and impossible to miss. The flashing green eyes and the golden hair stood out amidst heads of brown and black.

„Ah, look who’s here.“ his brother called. „The mongrel.“ the others around him jeered.

He ignored them and gently nudged his dragons mentally. _„Wake up, lazies. Time for flying and hunting. I want out of this shithole for a bit. “_ Caraxes nudged back, telling him, that they were awake and waiting.

„What, are you deaf, _Blackfyre_?“ he spat.

Jaehaerys took a deep breath, trying to trample down the anger rising in him. The words, that once Tyrion had told him- ages ago, just before his ship departed for Winterfell,- coming back, echoing clearly in his mind.

_Never forget what you are. for surely the world will not. Make it your stength. Then it can never be your weakness. Amor yourself in it and it will never be used to hurt you._

Those were words he’d kept close to his heart ever since. Words he’d taught Visenya too, before they parted ways... before he was lost for four years.

But... had he been trully lost? He knew where he’d been and where his home was. He could have come back sooner, yet he hadn’t. It had done him good, being away, he realised. He’d missed his family dearly, but he’d also enjoyed the freedom- the freedom of anonimity. Where he was just one of the many silver-haired Valyrian scoins, where his bastard status didn’t exist. It had been a sort of freedom. A freedom he enjoyed, yet he threw away, when he came back.

But thinking of the joyous looks on Nya’s and Dany’s faces, thiking of the tears his grandmother and (step-)mother had shed... he was glad to be home, in the end.

He turned slowly, levelling the pompous bastard with a glare. „No, I’m not. I just didn’t think it would be worth my time, to stop. You seemed to enjoy your _games_ , after all.“

Daemion’s eyes narrowed and his face turned red in anger. Jae turned away and started walking towards the Dragon Pit. He heared, as his brother unseathed his sword and he heard his steps too. He undid the clips of the scrabbard and with, the blade still hidden in the leather, he bocked the strike aimed at his head and with a few swift moves, Daemion was weaponless. Jae stood behind him, one of Daemion’s hands held firmly behind his back, _Blackfyre_ ’s leather-covered blade laying flatly on his shoulder. Would the blade be free, he could have cut off his brother’s head with a single move.

He could feel the emotions radiating off of the Crowm Prince. Anger at being humiliated before his peers and fear at the display of skill. Jae noticed, form the corner of his eyes, as a man with purple eyes moved, his eyes full of anger.

He let go of Daemion and swiftly drew _Blackfyre_. As the two swords clashed, the more inferior castle-forged steel was damaged, the bastard sword’s rippled blade chipping off a piece from the other, before the two blades locked.

Jae looked at the blade’s owner. If he didn’t know any better, perhaps he would have said the man was a Targaryen. He had chin-lenght silver hair with a streak of midnight black on one side and purple eyes. A Dayne, perhaps? He definitely carried certain similarities with Arthur and Ashara.

„Now, now. I did no harm to my brother.“ he said, voice cool, like the North his wolfkin were so fond of. „No need to be so fierce. Besides, I don’t recall your being a Kingsguard. Or am I mistaken?“

„Enough, Darkstar.“ Daemion barked, a frown on his face. The man scowled and drew his sword away. Jae levelled him with a look, but to his surprise, tha man didn’t seem taken aback. His expression just turned even more sour, than before.

There was a roar and they glanced up. _„Father?“_ Caraxes called, as they circled restlessly above the yard. Daemion’s eyes flashed.

 _„I’m safe and well. Be calm.“_ he called back, looking at his brother.

„May I leave now, _My Prince_?“ he asked. Daemion’s eyes narrowed at the obvious mockery in his tone and he guessed he saw the ’Darkstar’ twitch too.

„Yes.“ he grit out.

Jae nodded and resheated his sword, reattaching it to his back. With a sharp whistle, he directed his dragons back towards the ruins of the Dragon Pit before walking away.

He could not see the look of hate, but he could feel the burning gaze, as Daemion watched him from his spot, rubbing his red wrist.

* * *

**DAENERYS**

NOT EVERYONE’S DREAMS were full of uneasiness. Daenerys woke from her peaceful slumber with a content sigh. She blinked to chase the last remants of sleep from her eyes. Doreah was already in her chambers, her breakfast on the table, as her maid quietly gathered the laundry. She got out of bed. „Good morning, Doerah.“

The girl looked up and gave her a smile. „Good morning, Princess.“

She sat down, eyeing her food hungrily. „What’s to do today, Doreah?“

„Well, a few days ago, you said you’d visit the orphanages in town to help children and... oh, there’s a feast tomorrow with a turney, for Princess Shiera’s nameday.“

She hummed and nodded. „Tomorrow, huh? I’ve almost forogtten.“ not that it was a surprise. Shiera had never been overly kind to her, she could do without attending the feast. But, her mother would disapprove, so she’d just have to survive a few hours, before she could retreat and read a little before sleeping.

She heared a roar, full of worry and anger. She turned to look out the window and found the three dragons circling above the yard. She didn’t exactly know how Jae communicated with the dragons- she should ask later, perhaps he could teach her and Nya, too- but it was obvious, that something was going on below. She hoped Jae was safe. She wanted to run out and see, but she knew, that by the time she got down, it would probably be over anyway.

And... she was still in her nightgown. She sighed and shook her head. Jae was a man grown now. He’d survived in Essos on his own for four years, without them. He didn’t need help- not when he had three dragons. Something told her, that while her and Nya had been chosen as riders, the dragons were still the closest to Jae. It was logical tough, he’d hatched them, raised and trained them for more, than three years. Those dragons had only chosen her and Visenya as riders a few days ago.

„Is there a problem, Princess?“ Doreah asked, glancing at the dragon, fear flashing in her blue eyes.

Dany shook her head and took a bite of her food. „It’s probably nothing. Jaehaerys is capable of taking care of himself.“

Yet, for the reminder of the morning, the scene would worry her. Only when she met Daemion at the midday meal- where as expected, Nya and Jae weren’t present,- did she figure out, what might have happened. Daemion’s sour face and the slight redness of his right wrist was all she needed to understand.

If Shaena were a true dragon, like the ones Jae had, she was sure half of the Red Keep would have burned. A part of her wondered what her pompous nephew might have done to rouse Jae’s icy anger enough for even his dragons to appear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave comments :3


	12. Daemion II & Visenya II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you´ll enjoy the chapter! Please leave comments afterwards. Thank you :3

**DAEMION**

DAEMION SCOWLED AS he watched the three dragons take flight, this time with all three riders mounted. He could not believe, that those bastards and his useless whore of an aunt, who could have very well been a bastard herself, had those dragons. Those were _his_ dragons.

After hearing that the ship had sunk. He’d been happy. After all, he’d been safe. The person, who was the greatest danger to him, was gone. And now, now after four years, he was back- armed to the teeth, with dragons at his beck and call. And that bastard had humiliated him, too.

He sunk into his chair and closed his eyes. Shiera was out somewhere, doing some womanly thing, so he could not bed her, to forget everything. And now, that he was alone, with nothing to do, for a moment, the shadows of the dragons loomed over him. The shadows loomed and whispered death, as his hand burned with the pain from morning, the way his heart burned with humiliation and hate.

And the crone’s words from a few moons earlier came back. (He didn’t even know, why he allowed Shiera to drag him to the woman. Tough, since they’d been there, he asked the woman about his future and now he regretted it.) He never believed in fortune tellers or magic, but now, now that he saw those dragons, he had to reconsider everything. And now, even the crone’s words made sense...

_And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you._

First, he’d been wary. Maekar, the little whelp, would be his downfall. But no. It wasn’t Maekar, he could see that now. It would be the Blackfyre bastard, no doubt. But he would not let that happen. Tonight, tonight at the feast it would end.

Tonight, he’d gift Shaena the most beautiful thing ever. The death of Jaehaerys Blackfyre.

Humming to himself, he grabbed a pouch of gold and the tiny vial of poison, snatched from the Grand Maester’s chambers yesterday. Poison was a woman’s weapon, true, but like this, he could be sure no one would suspect him. Before the night was out, the mongrel would be gone and soon, his sister would follow.

* * *

**VISENYA**

VISENYA WHOOPED loudly, as Tessarion tucked in her wings and dived towards her siblings with blinding speeds. The wind was freezing and she was sure she’d have a cold after this ride, but it was worth it. (Did Jae’s armour somehow protect against the cold? Probably. Why else would he come riding fully armoured, as if they were riding to war, like the Targaryens of old?)

Tessarion passed both of her siblings and shifted once she was in front of them. Over the rushing wind, she could hear her siblings’ (because really, Dany was more like a sister, than an aunt, so close to their age,) protests, tough the exact words were lost to the wind. Laughing, she nudged Tessarion to land. They were miles away from the city, a bit past the Kingswood. Here, they could rest without being disturbed and three grown dragons- perhaps not _fully_ grown, she didn’t know how big they’d be- were better guards, than all seven of the Kingsguard in one place.

Once all three had touched down, she slid from Tessarion’s back and grinned widely at the others. „We win.“ the dragon growled, flashing her black fangs, as if agreeing with her.

Both of them pouted and she laughed even more. It was so good to spend some time together again, just like when they had been young. The dragons were a beautiful added bonus.

„We win this round.“ she said.

Both of them smiled and her, as Jae patted Caraxes. „Yes, Tessarion has speed, but Caraxes and Vermithrax are bigger. So, they’re kind of even, just in different fields. She’s faster and they’re stronger.“

Nya rolled her eyes, as she plopped down onto the ground. „Yes, yes. I know.“

Dany laid down, her silver- almost white- hair spreading all around. She sighed contently, her handsa padding blindly, reacing for them. Nya smiled and took her hand and she saw her- _their_ , really- brother do the same. „It’s so good to be together again.“ she muttered.

„I missed you both.“ Jae said, throwing them a look, that was a mix of sadness and happiness.

„Do you remember when we were small?“ she asked quietly. „When we played hide and seek with Meraxes.“

Jae chuckled. „Hard thing to forget, Nya. It was just a few weeks after we got him from Uncle Ben.“

_Visenya stroked the grey-white fur of the dog they’d gotten from Lord Benjen. Well, technically Lord Benjen gifted the puppy to Jae for his nameday, but Jae insisted that the puppy belonged to all three of them, to which they happily agreed, tough Dany still said Jae should name her, since the puppy was technically his._

_Eventually, her brother named the puppy Meraxes after Queen Rhaenys’ dragon, who according to the documents had silver scales with golden eyes. Well, the puppy’s eyes were brown, but her fur looked close enough to silver, she guessed._

_„Can we play hide and seek?“ Dany asked._

_They exchanged a look and grinned. „Sure! Jae? Will you look for us with Meraxes, if we hide?“_

_Jae grinned back. „Of course. She’ll help me find you, right, girl?“ Meraxes gave a small yip and Jae turned away. „Go! Hide.“_

_Nya exchanged a glance with Dany before they ran to the door and out of the room, as Jae started counting backwards from hundred. For a while, they ran trough the corridors together, but eventually split up, Dany hurrying towards the gardens._

_Visenya stopped for a moment, trying to think of a place to hide. Where should she... Oh, yes! In father’s room! At this time, the Queen wasn’t there, so she could go and hide there. She took a sharp turn and ran towards it, as fast as her legs would carry her. By the time she reached the door- which was still a few paces away,- she was breathless. Sers Lewyn and Barristan stood in front of the door. She hurried over and both Kingsguard looked down at her._

_„Oh, look who’s here, Barristan.“ Lewyn smiled. „The Golden Hatchling.“ Ser Barristan looked down, too._

_She looked up at him, with big, pleading green eyes. „Can I go in, Ser?“_

_Barristan smiled and nodded, opening the door for her. Just as she hoped, her father was alone, papers spread all around him, as he sat by the desk. As the door closed, he looked up. He smiled a nit, but his face was still sad. Sometimes she wondered why her father was so sad- had her and Jae done something bad again?_

_„Hello, Visenya.“_

_She smiled and waved. „Hi, father.“ she looked around, looking for the prefect spot, where they wouldn’t find her._

_„Are you here for something? I have some work to do.“_

_She blinked up at him, as innocently, as she could manage. „We’re playing hide and seek. Jae and Meraxes will be looking for us. Can I hide here?“_

_„Visenya, I have work to...“_

_„Please.“ she blinked again, her lips curling downwards just a tiny bit. „Please, father. I’ll be quiet. Promise.“_

_Her father laughed quietly, his eyes twinkling. He waved her over and she beamed at him happily. When she reached him, he tussled her hair and she pouted, which caused his smile to widen, before he gestured at the heavy, red curtains that brushed the floor. „You can hide behind that. But please be quiet, this is important. If they don’t find you, then we’ll go looking for them before the midday meal.“_

_She nodded, smiling and squirreled behind the curtains, listening to the soft sound of his father writing._

„I won that too.“ Visenya grinned.

Dany snorted. „Hard thing to call it a win when you fell asleep, wrapped into the curtain. I’m surprised it hadn’t come down, when you tugged at it.“

She glared at Dany, while also panting. „That thing is awfully fluffy and warm. Have you tried it? Besides, listening to father write... the quill scratching on paper was so nice to hear, that I couldn’t resist faling asleep.“

It was one of her fondest memories of her father. She’d been seven, maybe eight? It was the last time she’d heard her father laugh so genuinely. It was the last time he ruffled her hair like that, too...

„It’s so good to have you both back.“ Jae said, tugging at their hands. She scooted closer to him at the wordless request and laid down, curled into his side and Dany doing the same to the other, as he played with their hair.

„It’s good to have you back, too.“ Dany whispered. „It wasn’t the same without you. You know... everything seemed to fall apart, after you were gone.“

„Fall apart?“ Jae snorted quietly. „I hardly believe that. Your sister was probably happy, that I was gone, along with Daemion.“

„But mother was upset.“ Dany whispered. „It was bad for me and Nya too. Even Rhaegar... he seemed to have grown distant from Shaena afterwards. And Lady Cersei hadn’t been fine for months after it. Even Ser Jaime seemed more distant and irate.“

Nya shifted, remembering that time. It was a burl of tears and skipped meals- her mother had grown quieter and many times, she found herself sneaking into her mother’s chambers, to sleep in the same bed, otherwise she couldn’t fall asleep. Uncle Tyrion had started drinking again and Uncle Jaime had grown distant, spending most of his time training, when he wasn’t on duty. Grandmother and Dany had left for Dragonstone, tears of sorrow and anger in their eyes and she’d been left alone with only her books and sewing.

Not even Myrecella- who’d always been her only other girl friend, other than Dany- could help her. Tough, her and Tommen’s presence and their support had helped somewhat. Nothing could erase the loneliness and no one could replace her lost brother, but Tommen and Myrcella had helped a lot and for that she was grateful, even to this day.

„I’m here now.“ Jae said, breaking her out of her gloomy thoughts. „I’m here and I won’t leave.“

Visenya hummed, curling into him tighter, her free arm, which wasn’t pressed to his side, wrapping around him, Dany doing her same, their arms touching, as they held Jae close.

„We won’t let anyone or anything separate us again.“ Dany said, fire glinting in her eyes.

„Ever.“ she swore, green eyes hard, like steel.

* * *

It was hours later, well after they made it back to the city and after their meal, that Visenya found herself in the massive library of the Red Keep. She kept having those dreams. They were disturbing- a part of her said that they were just dreams, but a more suspicious part disagreed. What if... what if those dreams were magic, like the dragons? What if those dreams meant something, wanted to tell something and she couldn’t understand?

So, she decided to try and find something on strange dreams. Perhaps it was indeed the work of magic...

She grabbed the book- it was yet another one about the dragons. She knew magic was linked to the dragons. Well, at least in her family. And of course, there was the story of Daenys, the Dreamer. Who’d seen the Doom of Valyria in her dreams and in believing the dreams, House Targaryen had survived.

She flipped trough the pages, searching for anything, that might be linked to visions or dreams..

She stopped. _Dragon dreams_. That was it. There was only a short paragraph about them, but it was much more, than in the previous two books, she guessed- which had nothing at all. She frowned a bit after reading them. Dragons were often present, it said. True, there had been dragons in her dreams, but she knew now, that they were her brothers’.

The dream had showed her where Jae had been. In Winterfell with his wolf family, before returning to them- and he had admitted, to have gone north, before making it for Dragonstone. The dreams had showed her were he was. Or where he _would be_? Maybe he hadn’t made it to Winterfell yet and she’d been forewarned of his return home.

She frowned, closing her book. Maybe she should ask someone for help? There wasn’t much information in these books. (She supposed the Faith’s disapproval of magic had left most documents hidden or most likely, destroyed.) She wondered why the Faith was so against magic...

Shaking her head, she gathered the books, to place them on the shelves, they belonged. Maybe Jae could help her? In Essos, magic wasn’t a taboo, like here.


	13. Daenerys III

SHE WAS IN no mood for a feast at all. She just wanted to spend the rest of the night with Nya and Jae, just as they’d done earlier today, when they went dragon riding. It had been perfect- a few hours of pure bliss. But now she was back and she had to attend Shiera’s nameday feast and smile trough it, while she wanted nothing more, than be on her own. Alas that was not to be.

Doreah finished her hair and Dany stood up, smoothering down her dress. It was red, adorned with black lace and glinting obsidians. When Doreah was done, she smiled and placed the small golden crown on her head.

Dany turned to look into the mirror. She felt she was pretending to be someone she wasn’t. She never trully belonged here, into this family. Well, at least according to Shaena. She never understood, why her sister disliked her so, but it didn’t matter. Rhaegar and their mother cared. Viserys... well, Viserys was Viserys. He didn’t trully trust anyone, not even their family. She wondered how in the name of all existing gods could Rhaegar rope Viserys into a marriage with Lady Margery Tyrell of all people. A _Tyrell_.

Viserys, for all she knew, had desired to wed the way Rhaegar and Shaena were. Brother to sister. The mere thought of marrying Viserys sent shivers down her spine. Thank the gods he was marrying Margery in a few weeks. Actually, from what she gathered, Rhaegar had planned a double wedding.

Viserys and Margery as well as Daemion and Arianne. That was an explosive plan at best, considering that Houses Martell and Tyrell hated one another... but Rhaegar assured her, that it would be the start of peace. The start of a united Seven Kingdoms. (A tiny, skeptical nook of her mind doubted the the Lords would ever stop scheming, trying to grab for more power, but for now, she trusted her brother. As long, as she wasn’t roped into these games, she’d keep quiet.)

„Princess, it’s time.“ Doreah called, breaking her from her musings.

She nodded. „Let’s go, then.“

* * *

The Great Hall was filled to the brim, nobles and knights everywhere with their wives, sisters and children. Of course, she should have expected this. Shaena tended to be a bit unnecessary extravagant, when it came to the namdays of her niece and nephews. She swept into the room and many eyes fell to her, whispering about her beauty. She ignored them and sat down, at the end of the High Table, next to her mother.

„You look beautiful, daughter dear.“

She smiled at the genuine compliment. „Thank you, mother.“

Rhaegar gave a brief speech in which he acknowledged Shaena. She smiled at Rhaegar’s words, but Dany could see, that the smile didn’t reach her eyes. After Rhaegar sat down, food was served and the servant filled her cup with fine Dornish Red.

As they ate, Shaena exchanged words with the children and briefly with Rhaegar. Her mother seemed, as tense as Dany felt. It seemed she wasn’t in the mood for this more, than herself. Her eyes slid across the many tables and she quickly spotted Jae and Nya. They sat a bit further away with Lady Cersei, Lord Tywin, Lord Tyrion and his children. They- unlike Dany,- seemed to enjoy themselves. Nya and Lady Myrcella were probably talking about horses- or perhaps dragons. Jae was probably telling Lord Tywin and Lord Tyrion more of his adventures in the past four years.

 _’They man not be trueborn and they may be ridiculed for it... but they have some freedom, that I will never have.’_ she thought. The tought soured her, as she remembered the upcoming marriages of Daemion and Viserys. She hated to think of whom Rhaegar might think would suit her best.

Or perhaps Shaena. Shaena would most likely try getting her away from King’s Landing, as soon as possible, so they may never see each other again. Once more, she wondered what she might have done, to earn Shaena’s scorn. She honestly couldn’t recall anything- she hadn’t done anything wrong at all.

She took a bite of her food and her gaze caught Jae and Nya. They smiled at her, simpathy flashing in their eyes. Even without words, she understood what they were trying to say.

 _Be strong. You’ll survive._ She could even hear their voices.

Once she was done with the second course, she reached for her goblet, to wash the fine food down with some wine. It was as sweet and fruity, as always. Dornish was indeed the best one one could find. (Absently, she wondered if Jae had tasted food or drink in Essos, which he would call better, more tasty than those found in Westeros.)

Her troath burned with the strong wine and it made her frown. Maybe she should have asked to have it watered down? She took another glup and placed it back on the table. She took her fork again but a fwe seconds later, she felt it. She couldn’t breath.

She tried again, but not sucess. She reached out to her mother, who looked at her. She tried telling her what was wrong, but no words would come out. Her mother’s face was full of terror, Rhaegar’s too.

Before she could understand was was truly going on, darkness took her.

* * *

She didn’t expect to wake up. In her last moments between consciousness and utter darkness she understood, that she’d been poisoned, therefore, she didn’t expect to live.

Yet, she was awake and alive. Tough, her throat hurt greatly and it was hard to breath, she was alive. She shifted, trying to figure out where she was.

„Daenerys!“ the voice was distant and way too loud, but she recognised it. Her mother. She bent over her and their eyes met. She was smiling, her eyes glinting, everything on her screamed relief. „You’re awake. Jae said it would take days. I expected it to be longer.“

Jae? What did Jae have to do with all this? She wanted to ask, but she couldn’t find the strength to do so. She was just happy to be alive. She smiled at her mother. Her mother stroked her hair and helped her sit up. When she was settled, her mother offered a cup of water.

„Slowly.“ she cautioned.

Dany took the cup to her lips and drank slowly. Only now, that there was water tickling down her throat, did she realise, how thirsty she was. But, keeping her mother’s warning in mind, she drank slowly, her throat throbbing with ever sallow. Once she finished, her mother took the cup from her.

„How.... long...“ her voice failed her, but her mother seemed to understand.

„Yesterday. The feast had been yesterday.“ she said in a quiet voice.

Dany closed her eyes, trying to recall everything. Preparing with Doreah. Rhaegar’s speech, the wine... her eyes went wide. Her wine had been poisoned. And from what she understood, Jae had saved her, somehow.

„Jae?“ she whispered. Her mother smiled, gently stoking her hair.

„He’s with Visenya.“ she answered. „After Ser Jaime took you from the Hall, Jae was the first one to appear here. He asked me to leave and let him work, because he knew a way to save you. I don’t know how long had passed...“ she shook her head, eyes glazed over, „...but when I came in with the Maester, he confirmed that the poison had been stopped and that you’ll live. He also said you’ll be weak for a while, tough.“

She nodded, squeezing her mother’s hand, which had stopped to rest on her own. Somehow, Jae had saved her life. She didn’t know how, but he had.

Someone wanted to kill her. „Poison?“ she whispered. „What?“

„Probably Strangler. According to Oberyn“ her mother answered. „Tough Jae said that whoever put it in the wine, hadn’t been too meticulous. It was watered down enough, for him to have time. He said, that if it had been properly done, there would have hardly been a way. Prince Oberyn had agreed with him about that. Said Strangler is very fast-acting. So, let’s be grateful, that whoever it was, wasn’t really well-versed in poisons.“

She smiled, leaning her head tiredly against her mother’s shoulder. „Thank Jae for me, mom.“ she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter, than planned...  
> Please tell me what you think :3


	14. Jaehaerys IV & Varys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still the same day, after Jae cured Dany. Here, Dany isn´t awake yet.

**JAEHAERYS**

HE COULD see, that his father was furious.

_Do not wake the dragon._

Those were words, that many nobles and servants quickly learned, living around Targaryens. Some of said Targaryens did have the fiery tempers of dragons. His father for one. (He was a mix, his grandmother used to say. Wild like his mother, protective like a wolf, but with the ever-urning fire of dragons. He kept those words close, after that. It meant he was both a Stark and a Targaryen, even while not having the name.)

„Who could have done it?!“ he growled, pacing in front of the window.

Jae stood exchanging glances with Prince Oberyn, who’d confirmed his suspicion. The wines- his, Dany’s and Nya’s- had been laced with poison. The _Strangler_ , to be precise, tough whoever did it, messed up the portions, allowing him to save his aunt/sister. Good thing Visenya hadn’t drank from hers.

He had knowledge of poisons- Martells were fond of using them- and Prince Lewyn had taught him about many. He even started building up his immunity to many, during his days in Winterfell and even after the ship wrecking, Jae kept up the practice. Those days in Asshai and Essos in general, taught him many things about poisons.

His father stopped pacing and turned to look at them. „What did you say, Oberyn, what the poison was?“

„It’s Strangler.“ Jae said. Oberyn nodded in agreement and his father looked at him.

„How do you know?“

He shrugged. „Prince Lewyn taught me about poisons. I furthered that knowledge while travelling in Essos. Actually, it was Lewyn, who started building up my immunity to the most common poisons. Dany was poisoned. I felt the poison in mine too. The moment I realised, I forbade Visenya from drinking any. Even the Lannisters lost their tastes to the wine after I told her.“

Oberyn looked at him. „It was smart of Lewyn to teach you.“ he grinned. „I hoenstly don’t understand what’s people’s problem with you. Even as a kid, you were the quiet type. Now...“ he grinned, „...and adventurer, who has dragons and has seen many places. Hmm, perhaps, you could tell me about Asshai?“

He nodded. „Gladly, Prince Oberyn. Maybe you’d be willing to teach me some more about poisons? The gods know it would help.“

His father cleared his throat and they both looked back at him. „As delighted as I am, that you can bond over the topic of adventures and poison with my son, Oberyn, I’m also worried. Someone has just tried _killing_ my sister on my daughter’s nameday feast.“

Oberyn hummed. „Indeed, but as I see it, your son had saved her. I’d be more worried about who did it and not with _what_.“ Oberyn looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. „Tough I’d be interested how exactly have you saved Daenerys? Even if the poison was a smaller dose, than needed, thus dragging out the death... you saved her. Even with a smaller dose, she should have _died_ and you saved her.“

He gave a tiny smirk. „Indeed, I had.“

„How exactly, if I may ask?“ at that question even his father looked at him.

Jae chuckled. „The same way I hatched my dragons, Prince Oberyn. With magic. If one has the correct knowledge and training, magic is a versatile tool. Besides, there’s power in the blood. Rhoynar, Valyrians and First Men all had different forms of magic, before the coming of Andals, had they not?“

Oberyn studied him, brown eyes glinting. „Yes. But that knowledge had been lost to the ages.“

„Most of it was, indeed.“ he leaned closer with a smirk on his lips. „But there’s power in the the blood of those three groups, My Prince. And I’ve learned from many, during my travels. I’ve learned to use that power. That magic.“

His father looked at him, as if he’d suddenly gone mad. „You may have dragons, Jaehaerys... but there’s no magic left in the world.“

„Magic _never_ left the world.“ he said firmly. „It weakened and fell forgotten, but it still _exists_. Otherwise, I would not have hatched dragons. In fact, as I was told, the hatching of my children, pardon, my dragons, means the _return_ of magic. Some, who practiced magic, noted that everything changed, when my dragon hatched.“

Both his father and Oberyn fell thoughtfully quiet after that. His father sighed, running a hand trough his messy silver curls.

„Why try poisoning Dany?“ he muttered. „All of you, in fact...“

„The dragons.“ Oberyn said, glancing at him. „Who wouldn’t want the power, that came with dragons?“

„Try they might.“ Jae snorted disdainfully, turning away. „But if we die, there will not be a soul to stop them. They’d bonded. And if we die and those dragons feel any negative emotion from us, before our last breath leaves... they’ll lay waste to everything. Now, if you excuse me, I’d like to rest. Saving Daenerys had left me quiet drained.“ he nodded to his father and politely dipped his head towards Oberyn before walking out.

He needed some sleep. Blood magic was draining, after all.

* * *

_He watched the Priestess’ gather in a circle, the large flames casting long shadows everywhere._

_„Come, Prince Jaehaerys.“_

_He turned and his gaze met Lady Kinvara’s. He’d stopped trying to correct her about the title. No matter what he said, she kept insisting it was his proper title and as such, he would be addressed with it, while here._

_„What’s that?“_

_She smiled. „Come. I’ll teach you some more High Valyrian and magic.“_

_He blinked at her, rising an eyebrow in disbelief. „Magic? Magic does not exist anymore, Lady Kinvara.“ she laughed softly._

_„It’s knowledge was lost, not magic itself. Come, let me teach you the magic of flames. A magic of flames and blood, so much like the magic your ancestors practiced, before the Doom.“ she offered a hand and he bit his lip, hesitating for a second._

_He looked at her and her bright, blood-red eyes glinted in the orange light of the fire a few feet away. „Come, allow me to show you, what magic feels like.“_

_Hesitantly, he took her offered hand and walked away from the chanting priestess’..._

...he woke to the feeling of something pressing against his side. He turned his head to find Visenya there. Her dark green eyes went wide.

„Sorry for waking you, Jae.“ she muttered.

He smiled, shifting to the farther corner of the bed to allow her more space. „No problem, little sister. Maybe you’ve done good. Sometimes I dream of things I don’t want to remember.“ he whispered.

„Was it something bad?“ she asked, her tone lilting with worry. He smiled, kissing her hair.

„No, sister. Not this time, but still there are things best left forgotten.“ he muttered.

Like his studies in magic. He’d learned from those, who worshipped R’hllor and for a short while, even from the warlocks of Qarth. But magic required a balance, a price. Most of the time, it was the energy of the user it demanded to work. But other times, it was blood or in the worst of cases the very life of a living being. His brief travel to Old Valyria had left him without doubt, that many things the Red Priestess’ used in their rituals, were things known to Valyrians.

_We choose you, Jaehaerys. You, who are worthy, you, who have been chosen by others as well. We choose you too. Make the world remember. Make the world fear the blood of dragons once again._

„Jae? Are you okay?“

Visenya’s voice snapped him from his memories, chasing the whispers away. He hummed. „Yes, a bit tired. Has Daenerys woken yet?“

She shook her head. „Not when I last asked, about half an hour ago. Will she be alright?“

„Yes sister.“ he nodded. „She will.“

„Are you sure?“ she asked, voice still unsure.

„Yes.“ he shifted to bring her into an embrace and she smiled, burying her face in his neck.

 _’I’ll protect you, sister.’_ he swore quietly. _’I don’t know who wants to harm us, even tough I have a good idea, why. They won’t harm you or Dany. Not while I still draw breath.’_

* * *

**VARYS**

HAVING A SEAT on the Council, being the Master of Whispers meant, that he always had work to do. Send out his little birds, so they would sing later. Find said little birds, feed and clothe them, so for a promise of a better life, they would sing him many things. True, since Aerys’ death, the state of the Realm and the city had improved, as Rhaegar was a good king. However, that didn’t mean everyone was content. Very few were content, in fact- the Game never stopped. The players kept watching, stalling, waiting for opportunities to present themselves.

This, this attempted poisoning was the proof of it. Varys couldn’t for his dear life, figure out, who might have done it. Of course, he knew the why. The dragons.

The Black Dragon has returned and he brought with him three living, breathing dragons. And surprise, who were the riders? The pariahs of the Royal Family. Varys felt somewhat sorry for Princess Daenerys. She was an outcast, because she wished for _equality_.

She was frowned at by the Queen and Viserys, because unlike them, she had inherited her their mother’s kind heart. She, unlike Shaena or Viserys, saw the Blackfyre children as family, rather than an enemy and that in the Queen’s eyes, was a crime. Who wasn’t her ally, holding unquestionable loyalty to her... well, those, who were not her allies, were all her enemies.

Varys himself had always held a soft spot in his heart for the King’s natural born children. They after all, were black dragons, like him. And Daenerys was dear to his heart, because of her kind nature and because she loved her family as a whole, not caring for the fact, that Visenya and Jaehaerys weren’t truly Targaryens. Well, at least, not in the eyes of the law.

Personally Varys thought, that the dilluted Targaryen blood did them good. Visenya was kind and Jaehaerys seemed calmer, than any of his trueborn siblings. The Spider shook his head. Focus on the important things. Like trying to find who tried poisoning Princess Daenerys.

No doubt, the Queen Morther would demand answers from him soon. Answers he didn’t have, at the moment. He was brought from his musings by a soft knock on his door. He looked up, but even before he had the chance to invite, whomever was waiting outside, the door opened to reveal one grim-looking Jaehaerys Blackfyre.

He smiled. „Ah, the Dragon Prince visits. Have a seat.“

Jaehaerys closed the door softly and slowly walked over, his dark violet eyes glinting. „Let’s cut the shit, Lord Varys. _One_ , you know well, that I’m not a Prince. _Two_...“ his lips pulled into a thin smile, „...it would be snobbish of me, to expect a family member, to address me by the title, in private.“

Varys’ eyes went wide. How could this boy possibly know?!

„Oh, you didn’t expect me to know, did you, Lord Varys? You would have never thought, that I’d know, that you’re a Blackfyre, too.“

Varys’ breath hitched. „How do you know?“

Jaehaerys smiled. „Caraxes.“ he whispered the dragon’s name softly. „He can sense those with the Blood of Old Valyria in their veins, like all dragons. He told me he sensed eight people, other than grandmother and Dany. Now... that was one more, than the actual number of Targaryens in the city. First, I thought, that he might have sensed a Baratheon. Their grandmother was a Targaryen, after all, but I realised, that after Robert’s fall, the Baratheons were reduced to a minor House and had probably not set foot in King’s Landing, since my father’s crowning. That only left a newborn sibling, a long lost cousin or... another Blackfyre. After all, there’d always been whispers, that they might’ve survived trough the female line. Daughters were rarely accounted for, after all.“

Varys huffed. He had to admit, the boy knew his history well and he was sharp. He could prove to be an effective player of the Game, given some time. „Most clever of you, young dragonwolf.“ he said, with a tiny smile. „Yes, I’m a Blackfyre, like you. But what it is to you?“

„Someone has just poisoned my aunt.“ he said, folding his hands and resting his chin on them.

„Indeed and if the rumours I heard, are correct, you’ve somehow saved her.“ Varys countered softly. He had a soft spot for the boy, but he didn’t know what he was playing at...

„Indeed.“ he nodded slowly. His eyes settled on him and Varys could barely stop the shiver from shaking his body. His eyes held a fire befitting a dragon, but they were cold, just like the north. A son of a Wolf and a Dragon alright.

„Then, we’ve a reason to rejoice.“ he poured himself a cup of wine and placed a cup in front of the boy, as well, but before he could pour, the lad shook his head.

„I don’t drink. Thank you for the offer, tough.“ Varys shrugged and placed the pitcher away before taking a sip of his drink. „A reason to rejoice, yes. But I’m not happy at all. The poison wasn’t for her alone, but for myself and Visenya as well. You know, I have some tricks up my sleeve, other than heightened immunity to poisons. So I just felt a little light headed, after that first sip. When I figured it out, I forbade Visenya from drinking. I tried warning Daenerys, trough pointed glances, but...“

„...they did only so well.“ Varys muttered.

„You don’t have to tell me, _why_ , Lord Varys, for I know it well.“ he said, tone hard. „But I wish to know _who_. Tell me, who’s trying to weaken my family by killing my aunt.“

„I don’t know.“ he answered honestly and without hesitation. „I don’t know. _Yet_.“

Jaehaerys hummed, eyeing him for a long moment. Truly, his gaze was most unnerving. Sharp and deadly, like the eyes of his dragons. „I believe you. But... the moment you find out, you’ll tell me.“

Varys raised an eyebrow, as the lad rose from his seat. „And do tell me, why would I do that? I might have a soft spot for you, as kin, but I serve the King.“

The lad smiled sharply. „Because if you do not, Lord Varys, I will make sure the Queen finds out, who you are. But I assure you, she won’t ever figure out, the information came from me and sooner, than you can say ’Targaryen’, she will kill you. Why? Because she despises anything, to do with the remains of the Blackfyre line, regardless of it being recent or not.“

For a moment, he was lost for words. By the time he gathered his wits and opened his mouth, Jaehaerys Blackfyre was gone, as if he’d never even been there. Varys sat there, shocked, staring at the closed door.

It seemed, this hatchling could play the Game... tough he couldn’t help, but wonder, what his motives were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, about the Targ/Martell relationships.  
> Rhaegar and Oberyn are good friends, despite Rhaegar never marrying Elia. To show trust/friendship Rhaegar offers marrigage between Daemion and Ariane. The Martells are happy, since the plan of Elia marrying Rhaegar failed cause of Aerys.  
> Lewyn liked both Jae and Nya and grew to love them, as if they were his family. Since Lewyn was important to Oberyn, Oberyn spent some time around the Blackfyres, before Jae went missing and grew to like them and Dany, since they weren´t as pompous and loud, as Daemion or Shiera. (Plus, there´s still the further possibility of a sort-of friendship between Obern and Jae, since they both like adventures and poisons.)
> 
> Please, leave comments and share your thoughts. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
